Alone
by kurenaix1
Summary: Izuki busca una nueva oportunidad en su vida. Himuro lo tiene todo, o eso es lo que piensa. El destino trae sorpresas. Cosas malas suceden. Cosas buenas pasan. Así es este juego. Himuro x Izuki ADVERTENCIA: MPREG Explicito
1. Nobody

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para crear una trama agridulce. **

**/**

**HOLA esta historia es de una pareja "crack" nada popular en este fandom pero lejos es una de las que más me gusta. Pensaba hacer de esto un short fic pero salió más de lo que esperaba aunque los capítulos no son nada largos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: MPREG (incluyendo proceso de gestación y parto) pongo la advertencia ya que no quiero que nadie lea algo que le desagrade, contiene un lemon en un estado avanzado de gestación (ya más avanzada la historia) y una que otra escena de violencia. El estilo narrativo cambia al principio y al final de los capítulos puede generar confusión.**

**NOTA: NO ES POR EL DESAFIO DEL MES CRACK**

**/**

¿Estoy solo?…

¿Se fue?

No tengo fuerzas, estoy sangrando, debo haber perdido la conciencia.

¿Qué hora es?

Debo escapar ...

Es una lástima que recién después de todo esto me haya dado cuenta de cómo era él "mi amor" la persona que quería estuviese conmigo por siempre ¡que iluso!

Yo estaba enceguecido, enfermo de dependencia, hace poco tome conciencia de mi situación.

Soy débil y estúpido y merezco lo que me está pasando.

Siempre intente cumplir con lo que me pedía, limpiaba y cocinaba en la casa que compartíamos pero él jamás estaba conforme conmigo no importa lo mucho que me esforzara en complacerle, soy una basura incapaz de hacer feliz a alguien siempre me lo dice.

Llevamos más de dos años en esta situación, deje a mi familia y amigos por estar a su lado, gran error, abandone todo por seguirle aun sabiendo que me engañaba que tenía a otros a quienes les susurraba las mismas palabras de amor que solo eran eso … palabras vacías ya que sus acciones eran completamente distintas.

La dependencia emocional en la que me encontraba no me permitía darme cuenta de sus maltratos al principio psicológicos y muy sutiles, pero pasó el tiempo y cada vez era peor tanto que para mí era ya un trato normal y aceptable, luego comenzó la violencia física los golpes, los gritos, las humillaciones después venia el perdón la reconciliación y todo se volvía a repetir…yo únicamente callaba y me aguantaba, no podía hacer otra cosa, solo le complacía porque lo quería y le tenía miedo.

¡Qué estúpido fui! Amigos si los hubiese escuchado cuando me decía que no era un buen hombre, pero al contrario yo le daba la razón y permitía que me apartara cada vez mas de ustedes, de mi familia hasta que él se volvió el centro de mi mundo, mi amor, la única persona en la que podía confiar porque ¿Quién más me iba a querer?...

Ahora no sé cómo salir de esto, me monopoliza en todos los sentidos aunque ya no caigo en sus chantajes emocionales, pues siento que no lo amo mis sentimientos ahora son solo terror, miedo y creo que un creciente odio… me tiene encerrado en su departamento he sido abusado durante días, sé que quiere acabar conmigo ya ni siquiera me pide perdón.

Esta mañana se enfado mucho porque me dormí y no le preparé el desayuno, me dio una paliza que creo será la última porque ya no puedo seguir soportando esto o me escapo o me mata.

Su violencia se incrementó desde hace dos semanas cuando le conté de "nuestro hijo…" así es ahora soy responsable de otra vida tengo un poco más de dos meses, a él no le importa lo sabe y eso lo hace enfurecer más ya que no estaba en sus planes tener una carga más.

Mi pequeño es fuerte ha resistido desde mucho antes de que yo supiera que estaba ahí aferrándose a la vida como ni yo creo poder hacerlo.

Tengo miedo… tengo miedo debo salir de aquí es ahora o nunca ¿esto es acaso el "instinto de sobrevivencia"? tal vez no tengo un futuro ni siquiera una vida pero no quiero morir así… no quiero.

Como puedo intento incorporarme me partió el labio y me golpee la cabeza, me dio patadas en los brazos la espalda y el estómago… sé que mi hijo vive lo siento dentro de mí lo protegí pero sigo sin ser digno de ser su padre, cuando me enteré que tenía una vida que cuidar debí haberme ido rápido de su lado… soy un cobarde no valgo nada, quiero por una sola que vez sea distinto, actuar de forma correcta, pienso que ya que" se me cayó la venda de los ojos" podre hacerlo.

Logro ponerme de pie consciente de que no volverá hasta las 8 pm tengo dos horas para escapar, La puerta está cerrada con llave y vivimos en un séptimo piso.

Debo encontrar mi móvil, ese que me quito hace meses para evitar que me contactara con alguien. Sus gavetas están cerrados con llave pero algo de ingenio me queda, con un alambre fuerzo la cerradura, reviso los tres no hay nada, en el cuarto lo encuentro ¡una luz de esperanza! está muerto sin batería consigo el cargador en lo alto del closet donde vi que lo había puesto, al encenderlo veo que solo hay un numero el muy hijo de puta borro mi directorio…

Espero ese único numero pueda hacer algo por mí, tengo miedo de llamar a la policía sé que estoy acusado de robo por causa de él porque hasta eso hice para complacerle, mentí, robe y me metí a un mundo sucio del que antes no sabía nada, atrás quedaron los días felices de deporte, las sonrisas, las salidas con amigos, los sueños, el futuro, las esperanzas... ya no hay nada.

Hace tanto que no sé de nadie, espero que este contacto quien quiera que sea me conteste y me ayude a salir de aquí.

En sus manos está mi vida y la de mi hijo…

/

Ese día era normal para Kagami Taiga, estaba triste y deprimido recientemente se había separado de su pareja ahora sólo sin su familia vivía en casa de su hermano, extrañaba a su hijo a su pequeño y adorada criatura y claro que extrañaba a Kuroko si no hubiese sido tan imbécil ahora estaría con ellos , se recostó en el sofá de esa sala extraña pese a que ya vivía hace un mes ahí no se resignaba a haberlo perdido todo , encendió un cigarro e intentó relajarse al rato vio entrar al dueño de casa.

—Taiga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Aquí sobreviviendo, mi día libre ha sido una porquería.

—Anímate hombre bebé una cerveza con tu hermano y olvidemos las penas.

Así era Himuro Tatsuya alguien despreocupado que vivía la vida como viniera tenía un buen trabajo de contador y le iba bien en todo nadie le conocía pareja ni nada su hermano era un vividor un soltero codiciado de una posición cómoda en cambio él… él hasta hace poco tenía a su linda familia su empleo era promedio no tan bien remunerado para el riesgo que se corre siendo bombero, tampoco tenía una auto lujoso ni ropa bonita, Taiga no necesitaba de esas cosas.

—No quiero beber Tatsuya me duele el estómago tu comida tiene mucho condimento.

— ¿Otra vez depresivo? Ya supéralo.

Pronto sintió vibrar su móvil, no quería hablar con nadie, lo dejó vibrar un rato… de seguro quien fuese ese número desconocido se cansaría pronto de insistir.

Nuevamente, sonó y así unas tres veces más.

— ¡Pero qué insistente!–bufó molesto.

Miró el número en la pantalla asegurándose de no conocerlo… no iba a contestar.

—Taiga ¿por qué no contestas? Apágalo es molesto ese estúpido sonido- le reprendió Tatsuya.

—Número desconocido, déjalo, se cansara.

Siguió sonando 5,6, 7 veces, hasta que agotó su paciencia y decidió contestar.

— ¡Aló! Aquí Taiga ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- gritó al aparato.

— ¿Taiga? … ¿Kagami taiga?...—preguntó una voz temblorosa.

—Si ¿qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Izuki… Izuki Shun sé qué hace tiempo no nos vemos… pero necesito ayuda estoy atrapado, es algo de vida o muerte. — la voz sonaba afligida y por lo que recordaba era la de su ex compañero de Seirin.

—Escúchame si esto es una broma no estoy de humor imbécil.

—No es broma Kagami soy el que despareció por idiota de la vida de sus amigos, necesito ayuda estoy encerrado van a matarme si no logro a salir de acá, por favor créeme, escucha si cuelgas ese teléfono habré perdido mi última oportunidad… por favor.- sonaba convincente Kagami se preocupó y trato de bajar un poco la intensidad de la conversación.

—Izuki Tanto tiempo ¿dónde has estado? Hyuga y Teppei te han estado tratando de contactar… ahora cálmate y trata de explicarme que pasa.

—Él va a matarme, mi novio es violento me golpeo muy fuerte sé que me va a matar, no puedo llamar a la policía ayúdame. — Kagami se rascó la cabeza era difícil de creer pero el tono tembloroso y lloroso lo habían convencido.

—Está bien ¿sabes la dirección donde te encuentras?— Himuro miro extrañado a su hermano al parecer alguien estaba en problemas.

Apuntó la dirección rápido en una libreta, su instinto le decía que su ex compañero estaba en grandes problemas mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar.

—Tatsuya llévame a esta dirección.

— ¡Que! ¿Crees que soy tu chofer?

—Es urgente y no tengo licencia.

—Urgente ¿por qué?

—En el camino te lo explico.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la dirección señalada Himuro parecía incrédulo todo lo que a Taiga le había contado le parecía una broma de mal gusto, acelero lo que más pudo las calles estaban algo llenas.

Al llegar al lugar señalado rápidamente subieron hasta el piso siete, era un edificio antiguo en las afueras de Tokio, Taiga marcó el numero enseguida recibió la respuesta de Shun.

\- ¿Kagami?

—Sí, ya estoy en el piso afuera de la puerta que me dijiste.

—Está cerrada, tiene llave no la puedo abrir. — Escucharon la angustiada y débil voz.

—Tranquilo no te preocupes voy a derribarla. — Sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo no por nada trabajaba en el cuerpo de bomberos de Tokio.

— ¡Espera Taiga! eso es irrupción de morada pueden acusarte. —al parecer Himuro aún no captaba bien la situación.

— ¡NO! por favor de verdad falta poco y va a llegar…— la voz del otro lado de la puerta soltó en un desesperado llanto.

Kagami no lo pensó más.

—Izuki apártate de la puerta voy a tirarla— Con una fuerte patada la derribó, el estruendo hizo sobresaltar a varios vecinos que salieron a ver qué ocurría, Taiga se adentró al departamento para verificar el estado de su amigo.

— ¡Izuki! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Kagami! gracias a Dios que viniste tengo que salir de aquí él ya no tarda en venir, por favor no llames a la policía si voy a la cárcel sus amigos me esperaran y me mataran por favor… — se abrazó a si mismo perdiendo el control.

— No llamaré a la policía, tranquilo ven acá te llevaremos con un médico. —Intento calmarlo.

Ambos observaron el penoso estado en el que se encontraba el chico tenía varios golpes y sangraba de la nariz y boca, se desvaneció de pronto.

—Tatsuya llama a una ambulancia-Gritó Kagami dirigiéndose a auxiliar al pelinegro.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Rápidamente se contacto con el equipo de emergencia proporcionándole los datos de la dirección.

—Disculpen ¿alguien sabe algo de él?-preguntó Himuro a los curiosos mirones que veían con impacto la escena.

—Por lo que sé vive acá desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre se oye discutir con otro tipo pero jamás hemos tratado con ninguno parecen personas peligrosas.-esa fue la respuesta que le dio un hombre el resto solo asintió estando de acuerdo con las palabras de este.

La ambulancia llegó poco después llevándose a Shun al hospital, mientras Taiga y Tatsuya la siguieron en el auto.

—Es un maldito, el novio de ese chico es un jodido monstruo— gruñó molesto Himuro mientras conducía tras el vehículo de emergencia.

—Ni que lo digas pocas veces he visto algo así y para mi profesión créeme que veo muchas cosas.- replico Taiga todavía en shock.

—Él es tu amigo ¿cómo no te enteraste antes de lo que le pasaba?

—Oye ya te dije que desde hace tiempo que no sabíamos de él, lo último que supe de Izuki es que vivía con un tipo que no tenía muy buena fama, como hace10 meses hablamos pero luego se desapareció, por lo que escuche de Teppei él y Hyuga tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte luego de que tuviera que ir por él a la estación de policía creo que desde ese día perdieron el contacto.

—Entiendo.

—Por ahora me gustaría llamar a los chicos.

—Es una pena es joven y se le trunco la vida.-comentó Tatsuya el tema era sensible para él detestaba ver como algunos se arruinaban la existencia por eso a lo que mal llaman "amor" pero intentaba ponerse en el lugar ya que alguien muy cercano a su persona pasó por algo muy similar.

—Fuimos compañeros y porque no decirlo amigos tienes razón al decir que debimos interferir antes. Gracias por acompañarme en esto Tatsuya.

—De nada Taiga.

Al llegar al hospital Kagami pudo contactarse con alguno de sus amigos más cercanos, Hyuga le contestó fríamente que "no quería saber nada del mal agradecido ese y que se merecía lo que le estaba pasando" mientras que Kiyoshi le informó que iría en un rato, al parecer todos tenían resentimientos.

Al rato salió el médico a darles a conocer el estado de Izuki.

— ¿Ustedes lo encontraron? No son familiares ¿verdad?

—No, no lo somos pero parece que por ahora no tiene a nadie.

—Entonces les informare a ustedes, él está fuera de riesgo vital pero bastante débil, su estado no es nada optimo, tiene golpes y quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, ha estado expuesto a mucha violencia por lo que tuve que contactarme con la policía aun si él no quería, ha sido abusado fuertemente, pero el feto está en perfecto estado y es casi un milagro para el nivel de agresión que experimentó.

— ¿Feto?— Kagami se había quedado en blanco completamente sorprendido, ¿Qué clase de bestia era ese tipo que maltrataba a alguien en ese estado de vulnerabilidad?

— ¿No lo sabían? si él tiene 2 meses y medio de embarazo pese a su estado creo que el diagnóstico será positivo en más o menos una semana le daremos el alta para que se vaya a su casa. Esperen por favor a la policía para que les tome declaraciones ya más tarde pueden pasar a verlo.

—Muchas gracias doctor.

Eso si era un gravísimo problema, claro que Shun no podía volver al lugar donde era tratado tan mal eso sería mandarlo a morir, Kagami comenzó a pensar en cómo ayudarle pero él mismo estaba en una situación difícil.

—Taiga ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo algo shokeado.

—Tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Se sentaron a esperar hasta que llegó la policía, Kagami se había contactado con Daiki para ver si él personalmente podía revisar el caso de su amigo esté estaba en servicio y el hospital era zona de su jurisdicción por lo que no tardo en llegar, se le tomaron declaraciones a Kagami y luego entró a hablar con Izuki.

— ¿No deberías decirle a Tetsuya? también es su amigo ¿o no?

—No sé si quiera atenderme el teléfono, de todas formas se lo diré cuando vaya a ver a mi hijo el sábado- lo último lo dijo con gran pesar.

—Taiga lo lamento parece que de verdad esta vez es definitivo.

—No sé, no quiero hablar de Kuroko en estos momentos son demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

Aomine salió al poco rato acercándose a ellos con el semblante serio.

—Pondrá la denuncia contra el sujeto, Bakagami tu amigo tiene algunas causas pendientes por robo, la última vez violo la medida de control y no se presentó a firmar, lo han tomado detenido a lo menos dos veces estos últimos 8 meses.

—No puede ser, él no es así yo lo conozco no sería capaz.

—Kagami alguien bajo semejante presión no piensa las cosas solo las hace, revisare su caso estaba muy asustado de que lo lleváramos a la cárcel, no creo que lleguemos a eso ya se lo dije y quedó algo más tranquilo. Estaré dando algunas vueltas por aquí mientras permanezca internado, parece que no tiene familia que lo quiera recibir así que tendremos que buscarle algún lugar.

—Muchas gracias Ahomine.

—De nada, Bakagami, cualquier cosa llámame.

—Tatsuya, sé que te he estado molestando mucho, pero tu casa es grande y puedes darle un lugar hasta que encontremos algo…

—Claro que puede quedarse idiota, no podría simplemente dejarlo a su suerte—contesto el chico del lunar muy seguro.

—Gracias.

/

Jamás imagine cuanto cambiaria mi vida con aquella decisión…

/

**Gracias por todo y espero no se me hayan pasado demasiados errores ortográficos ni redacción.**


	2. Conceived sorrow

**Muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia, si soy franca no pensé que llegaría a ser leído por más de 20 ya que no está centrada en una pareja popular. Me dio mucho gusto recibir sus comentarios. **

**La narración cambia de primera a tercera persona dependiendo de la parte del capítulo, usualmente el principio y el final están narrados por alguno de los protagonistas lo que puede generar cierta confusión.**

**Los términos marcados con (1) serán aclarados en las notas finales.**

**Sin más los dejo.**

/

La vida no nos prepara para las cosas difíciles que nos traerá, siempre será incierto el destino que te toca aguantar. A lo largo de mi camino he visto a mis amigos caer y sufrir por amor, por pérdidas materiales, por sueños rotos y fracasos en todo ámbito, en cambio yo me he mantenido lejos de todo eso, a mis 28 años he cosechado buenos frutos, estudie una buena carrera, soy contador llevó las finanzas de muchas personas con poder, políticos influyentes, abogados importantes y uno que otro famoso, me pagan bien, todo lo he ganado con mi duro esfuerzo y algunos buenos contactos.

Y aquí estoy sin tropezarme ni una sola vez, tengo un buen auto, una cuenta corriente con varios dígitos, un "enorme departamento" que hasta hace poco me quedaba inmenso, muchas habitaciones para un tipo que vivía en completa soledad pero las cosas cambian y terminé compartiendo mi hogar con tres personas, mi "hermano de vida Kagami " Taiga, quien se acaba de separar de su pareja con el cual tiene un hijo, Murasakibara Atsushi uno de mis mejores amigos que dejó su antigua vida junto a su novio buscando un "nuevo amor" que me consta que solo lo quiere por interés de su pastelería (de la que también soy contador) y ahora último a este selecto grupo de gente con problemas de amor y existencias se unió Shun Izuki de mi misma edad pero con una historia muy diferente a la mía. Cuando conocí a Shun no sabía que en cierta forma cambiaria algo la manera de ver este mundo, las realidades crueles existen y son más crudas que tener el corazón partido o perder un bien material, su sufrimiento estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que me hubiera tocado ver, aunque hace mucho pasé por algo así, en ese tiempo era tan pequeño que pude enterrar ese recuerdo que ahora fluye con fuerza en mi cabeza…

/

Kiyoshi llegó poco después al hospital donde se encontraba Izuki, inmediatamente contactó con Kagami.

—Vaya si que es un problema su situación, nosotros intentamos ayudarle muchas veces pero se negó, decía que lo amaba y que era su vida que haría lo que quería con ella. No pensé que fuese tan grave, ya después de un tiempo dejamos de insistir Hyuga se enfadó y le dijo que no quería saber más de él luego del incidente del supermercado donde terminó en la jefatura de policía, veo que cumplió su palabra.

—Si no quiso saber nada y hasta me cortó el teléfono, francamente me cuesta entenderlo.

—Hyuga está dolido con Izuki, yo quisiera poder ayudarlo pero si lo llevó a casa Hana- chan me mata, no se llevan nada bien.

—No te preocupes Kiyoshi, Izuki se quedara en casa de mi hermano hasta que encuentre algún sitio para vivir— no dejó de sorprenderle la frialdad con las que se habían tomado la noticia los supuestos "mejores amigos" intentaba entender la hostilidad de las palabras de Hyuga y la casi nula empatía de Teppei.

Taiga entró poco después a hablar con el pelinegro, no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones por lo que estaba algo nervioso, se fijó que habían tres camas en la habitación con pacientes, la cama Shun estaba cerca de la ventana, pudo divisar el cuerpo maltratado de su amigo, se acercó despacio, dormitaba pero se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Cómo estas Kagami? te ves mal. —le dijo en tonó bajo sorprendiendo al otro.

—Muy gracioso mejor mírate tú, pensábamos lo peor cuando te encontramos.

—Yo estoy bien, acabo de abrir los ojos, estuve mucho tiempo sin ver la luz…

— ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda? Si hubiera sabido que esto era tan grave jamás te habría dejado.

—Porque fui yo quien eligió este destino, me encargue de alejar a todos de mi alrededor por él. Sé que todos piensan que apenas salga de acá iré corriendo a pedirle que me perdone, pero no será así, se acabó hare que ese hijo de puta se arrepienta por lo que nos hizo, ya lo sabes ¿cierto?

— ¿Lo del bebé? Sí, el médico nos dijo, tienes que tratar de cuidarte mucho para que nazca sin problemas.

— Él me salvó la vida, de no haber existido hubiese dejado que me matara de una vez. Ahora debo buscar un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo para mantener a mi hijo.

— Me sorprendes que tengas tan claro lo que quieres hacer.

— Pensé que me moría ahora siento que nací de nuevo, literalmente porque no tengo ni ropa que ponerme.

— Tranquilo, hasta que encuentres un lugar a donde ir vivirás conmigo y con mi hermano. Bueno no sé si sabes pero me separé de Kuroko ahora vivo de arrimado en casa de Tatsuya, pero él dijo que no había problema con que tú fueras, su departamento es muy grande, estarás cómodo y lo del trabajo podemos esperar hasta que te recuperes para que encuentres uno.

— Muchas gracias Kagami ¿Por qué me ayudan tanto? No creo merecerlo.

— No hay nadie en este universo que no se merezca una segunda oportunidad— Salió del cuarto con algo de pesar en su corazón, ojala hubiera podido evitar esto.

/

Izuki llegó a casa de Himuro seis días después.

Era bastante vergonzoso vivir en un lugar donde apenas si conocías al dueño, lo bueno es que Taiga también compartía el mismo domicilio, con él ahí se sentía más seguro.

Cuando entró a ese lugar le pareció bastante acogedor, pese a que sabía que ahí vivían tres hombres la casa estaba muy ordenada y relucía de limpio, la luz del sol que tantas veces le había sido negada entraba suave por los ventanales, vio a uno de los chicos salir y lo reconoció como Murasakibara un ex integrante de la generación de los milagros contra quien había jugado hace mucho tiempo.

— Tu debes ser Zuki-chin, Muro-chin y Gami-chin dijeron que vendrías a vivir acá, me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi y seremos compañeros de piso— por instinto se alejó con miedo de él ya que su presencia le intimidaba pero muy al contrario de ese imponente y amenazador semblante el chico parecía agradable.

— Soy… soy Izuki Shun, espero nos llevemos bien— contestó bajo sin hacer contacto visual, más atrás venían Taiga y Tatsuya.

— Pasa por acá, te mostrare el departamento, parece que no tienes muchas cosas, el cuarto pequeño estará bien para ti. —Himuro lo condujo por un pasillo.

— Claro…

—La habitación de el fondo es la mía, la de al lado es de Taiga y el cuarto que está junto al baño es donde duerme Atsushi, el tuyo esta frente al mío, es este. — abrió la puerta para enseñárselo.

Al entrar vio un cuarto para nada "pequeño" como había dicho, amoblado completo, con televisor y una cama bastante cómoda. Mucho mejor a la porquería en la que lo hacía dormir su ex novio, todo estaba decorado de muy buen gusto.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Pues claro ¿tienes algún problema? si quieres uno más cerca del baño pídele a Atsushi que cambien pero te advierto que está llena de porquerías esa habitación.

— ¿EH? Muro-chin eso no es cierto, sólo guardo los envases de algunas golosinas para no olvidar el nombre— se defendió Murasakibara abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas y rompiéndola haciendo caer su contenido al suelo.

— Todo está muy bien, no necesito cambiar nada es que yo no pensé que… fuese a ir todo tan bien… Muchas gracias por esto, juro que devolveré todo el dinero de mis gastos.

— Tranquilo, veras que pronto las cosas irán mejor en tu vida, ya no tardan en atrapar al desgraciado que te lastimó.

—Es verdad, Ahomine me llamó esta mañana me dijo que no te preocuparas por nada que debías ir a firmar semanalmente, fue complicado pero pudo evitar que te arrestaran por tus causas pendientes.

Guardo silencio avergonzado, las cosas que hizo fueron horribles, robos, riñas, alcohol. Estuvo tanto tiempo perdido en la oscuridad junto a ese hombre.

Lo último que supo de su ex es que había escapado al percatarse que la policía lo buscaba, el muy maldito estaba prófugo y seguramente furioso porque lo había denunciado, se vengaría tarde o temprano, lo conocía tanto que incluso imaginaba lo que le diría y la forma en la que lo castigaría por haberlo, traicionado tendría que enfrentarse a él sí o sí. el solo hecho de pensar lo que le haría lo hizo temblar. Se quedó en su nuevo cuarto, todavía debía guardar varios días de reposo.

—Gracias Tatsuya por ayudar a Izuki te prometo que pagare sus gastos y en tanto se reponga le acompañare a buscar trabajo.

—Con respecto a eso, Atsushi tu novia ya no trabajara más en la pastelería ¿cierto? con eso de que ya se siente la dueña no creo que quiera seguir atendiendo mesas— Himuro era bastante sarcástico cuando se trataba de esa mujer.

—Ay Muro-chin que pesado eres, no sé porque no te agrada, ella me dijo que no seguiría en el puesto, desde el próximo mes quiere centrarse en sus estudios.

—Entonces ese empleo queda libre ¿puedes dárselo a Shun?

—Por supuesto pero no me gusta que te dirijas así a mi novia, tú sabes que la quiero mucho.

—Para mi es solo una escaladora, ojala la caída no sea tan fuerte cuando te des cuenta que sólo te quiere por interés.

— ¡Paren! Da lo mismo, lo importante es que ya tiene empleo muchas gracias a los dos por ser tan amables con mi amigo. — intervino el pelirrojo antes de que terminaran en pelea, Atsushi era bastante sensible cuando se trataba de esa mujercita.

—Gami-chin ¿a ti te gusta Zuki-chin?

-NO, solo lo ayudo porque somos amigos, tonto, yo sigo amando a Tetsuya Kuroko y me costara mucho olvidarlo antes de tener una nueva relación.

/

Pasaron un par de días, Shun era bastante esquivo, no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era en voz muy baja, jamás los miraba a la cara y trataba de interactuar lo menos posible, no era nada fácil pasar desapercibido, tenía que estar agradecido pero se sentía lleno de vergüenza.

— ¿Estás bien Izuki? Casi no hablas, pareces estar en un constante estado reflexivo.

— Lo lamentó Kagami, no quiero ser así pero me cuesta algo sociabilizar con ustedes.

—Está bien nadie te lo reprocha, debes tratar de reponerte y estar bien para que puedas trabajar pronto.

—Te prometo que me esforzare Kagami. — dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí, encerrado pensando mil cosas.

—No debe ser fácil ¿verdad? Trata de no presionarlo Taiga, sé que te preocupa pero no puedes estar suponiendo que ande feliz de la vida con toda la mierda que le tocó vivir.

—Lo sé, pero me inquieta que no sepa como insertarse de nuevo en la sociedad.

—Por lo mismo no lo presiones, es un tipo fuerte dale tiempo.

—Eres bastante comprensivo con él, a decir verdad tenía miedo de ti, pensé que lo ibas a juzgar y a cuestionar y que te cansarías rápido de tenerlo acá.

— ¿Tan mala persona crees que soy? puedo ser muy duro con ustedes, porque son un par de tarados que destrozaron a sus familias porque quisieron, pero su caso es muy diferente, he visto como funciona esto.

— ¿Quiere decir que tú?

-No yo no, pero hubo un tiempo en que mis padres… bueno ya no importa Taiga solo déjalo en paz- se retiró dejando a Kagami extrañado.

/

Una y otra vez… la escena parecía repetirse mil veces. Se veía a él mismo recostado en el suelo, apenas podía escuchar la voz que le gritaba insultándolo, estaba cansado y dolía. Ya no quería sentir ni escuchar.

Claramente ve como se quita el cinturón, ya sabía lo que venía no era la primera vez que sucedía, iba a marcarlo con esa cosa. Comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, ardía dolía, pero no podía llorar, el miedo lo paralizaba solo le quedaba resistir hasta que el castigo terminara, al final no recuerda cuanto duro aquella tortura.

"¿Por qué si yo te quería?"

"¿Por que la persona que dice amarme me destruye?"

"Es mi culpa, me golpea porque me lo merezco, siempre hago todo mal"

"Sólo está cansado, yo le hago perder la paciencia"

"Soy un idiota, no valgo nada"

"Si no me quiere él nadie más lo hará ¿quién podría fijarse en alguien como yo?"

Pensamientos obsesivos, que se repiten una y otra vez y se confunden con la escena que está mirando ahora en tercera persona, es horrible ver su propia miseria, de pronto grita de horror quiere detener todo aquello pero no puede, las heridas están grabadas a fondo, marcadas como una quemadura perpetua, vuelve a gritar, hasta que siente que alguien lo sacude.

— ¡Hey Shun despierta!, tranquilo es solo un sueño— abre los ojos, esta todo oscuro ¿un sueño? No, una pesadilla, últimamente son más frecuentes, revivir episodios pasados se ha hecho parte de sus días, se incorpora en la cama intentando calmarse, esta temblando y suda frío.

—Yo… lo lamento.

— Voy a traerte un poco de agua— lo ve salir, Himuro es muy amable, demasiado con alguien que apenas viene conociendo.

Odia esto, solo quiere olvidar, empezar de nuevo pero sus recuerdos están frescos y lo atormentan, lo aterrorizan, respira intentando calmarse, siente deseos de vomitar saliendo disparado al baño.

Cuando hubo vaciado totalmente el contenido de su estomago, se siente algo mas aliviado, él estaba ahí, su hijo, las molestias de su estado eran mucho más llevaderas que las horribles memorias.

Al salir del baño Himuro le entrega el vaso con agua.

— ¿Ya estas mejor?, me asustaste, pensé que se había metido alguien a la casa y te estaban haciendo algo.

—Lo lamento solo fue una pesadilla no quería despertarte ni molestarte, al menos Kagami y Murasakibara siguen dormidos.

—Soy de sueño liviano, jamás he podido dormir profundamente, pero no te preocupes no es tu culpa.

— Gracias por ayudarnos, espero no volver a soñar lo mismo debe ser incomodo despertarse por los gritos de otros.

— No tanto, me he acostumbrado desde que mi par de amigos viven aquí, roncan gritan se levantan a media noche a comer y cocinar en fin…— Himuro le sonríe entregándole alago de tranquilidad, no estaba molesto eso era bueno.

—Me dijeron que tengo estrés post traumático*, tal vez no sea la primera vez que vaya a despertarte con mis alaridos, básicamente repito un montón de escenas una y otra vez, con el tiempo se ira, hasta entonces por favor perdona las molestias.

Sintió mucha lástima por el pobre chico, desearía haber podido hacer algo mas por él además de brindarle un vaso con agua.

—Sí alguna vez quieres hablar te escuchare, no me malinterpretes es sólo que no puedo dejar de empatizar con tu situación, no sé si me explico, como sea, si necesitas algo, o si te preocupa cualquier cosa dímelo, no me molestare— dijo nervioso, sin saber si lo que expresó estaba bien.

Por primera vez lo vio sonreír.

— ¿Sabes Himuro? me gusta tu nombre, Himuro Tatsuya, si hubiese sido el que fui años atrás haría un buen juego de palabras con Muro… Hi, ya no me sale, creo que perdí todo el humor idiota que tenía ya no puedo ser gracioso.

Se quedó sin entender una sola palabra de lo que le había intentado decir, pero le bastó esa pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la cara de Shun para poder regresar tranquilo a dormir.

/

Él era especial, pasaron un par de días y se veía menos decaído, al poco tiempo pudo incorporarse al ritmo de vida que llevábamos, cocinaba y hacía el aseo mientras los tres nos íbamos al trabajo, ahí aseguraba puertas y ventanas y se quedaba sin salir hasta que llegaba alguno de nosotros.

Sé que fingía estar sereno cuando la ansiedad lo mataba, cuando sus recuerdos lo apresaban haciéndolo gritar de horror, pero era fuerte, muy fuerte y quería salir de esa pesadilla, yo confiaba en que así fuese. Nuestra convivencia desde aquella noche del "vaso de agua" se hizo más amena, conversó conmigo en varias ocasiones, yo sólo le escuchaba, no me hablaba de sus maltratos ni de sus penas, me di cuenta que deseaba con todo su corazón borrar el trauma llenándolo de sus momentos felices de adolescencia, de sus triunfos como deportista, del basquetbol que tanto amaba, de sus chistes que nadie entendía, en el fondo sabía que sufría en silencio, que vaciaba sus lágrimas cuando no estábamos en casa para no preocuparnos, estaba yendo a un grupo de ayuda psicológica, nos turnábamos para acompañarlo, sin darnos cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que llegó … y para él las cosas eran mejores sus días cambiaron por completo.

No podía entender como alguien que pasó por tanto, podía seguir de pie sin enloquecer o terminar en el psiquiátrico.

Cada vez que lo trataba me daba cuenta de que era bastante inteligente, de repente noté que me gustaba mucho la forma de ser que tenía, el verdadero Shun se dio a conocer cuando comenzó a recuperar su identidad… me parecía tan extraño que alguien como él se haya envuelto en algo como lo que le pasó.

"El amor nos ciega, nos hace débiles y a veces nos apresa en una enferma dependencia", eso me dijo y ahí entendí que él no deseaba volver a amar…

/

**Dejo la aclaración de uno de los puntos que marqué:**

**Estrés post traumático: las víctimas de violencia (en todo ámbito) accidentes, o situaciones fuertes suelen presentar este cuadro luego que el trauma inicial ha pasado, usualmente los síntomas van desde repetición del evento (flashback), sudoración, pesadillas, ansiedad, angustia, crisis de pánico, la victima suele estar a la defensiva de su medio, en la violencia intrafamiliar es muy recurrente que una vez la persona haya decidido desprenderse del circulo opresor pueda padecerlo.**

**Estoy consciente que la trama puede ser algo lenta con respecto a los sentimientos de "amor" que puedan sentir ambos protagonista pero no puede ser de otra manera. No pienso centrarme únicamente en el drama por lo que las cosas empezaran a mejorar de a poco.**

**Muchas Gracias por leer. **


	3. Alive

**Gracias a las personas que comentan me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan de cómo se va desarrollando la trama. Sé que las cosas van lentas pero no puede ser de otra manera. **

**La narración cambia de primera a tercera persona dependiendo de la parte del capítulo, usualmente el principio y el final están narrados por alguno de los protagonistas lo que puede generar cierta confusión.**

/

Las cosas están más calmas en mi vida, desde que vivo bajo su techo todo ha cambiado para bien, Kagami, Murasakibara y por supuesto Himuro me han ayudado cuando nadie más se ha interesado. Mis amigos cercanos y familia me dejaron de lado y puedo entenderlo.

Fui tan estúpido los lastimé a todos con mi indiferencia y mi terquedad de querer estar al lado de ese hombre, me olvide de todos, mi mundo era únicamente él, mi vida entera era suya yo le amaba.

Mi hijo crece ya mas fuerte dentro de mí, por ahora solo hace notar su presencia por medio de las típicas molestias del estado de gestación, vómitos, mareos, antojos, me siento extraño, pero me alegra saber que ya nunca más estaré solo, quiero verlo ojala se parezca a mí, espero poder darle una buena vida y sobretodo enseñarle el camino correcto.

Murasakibara me dio un trabajo en su pastelería. Hasta ahora solo he sido el "mantenido" de todos. La vida no me alcanzará para agradecerles, me he vuelto a sentir vivo, cada día es diferente, si bien tengo miedo de andar en la calle y que él me pueda encontrar me siento seguro, Taiga me ayuda, me acompaña cuando debo salir a la calle, en el fondo sé que hay algo que le inquieta de mi, siento que no confía y con razón yo les hice mucho daño a todos.

Murasakibara me consiente me da pasteles y cumple con mis antojos, es un gran pastelero también me hace reír con sus cosas infantiles es una buena persona pero esta embobado con una chica… a ella no le gusto yo y me desprecia lo he notado cada vez que viene acá y me mira como si fuese un "bicho raro" se nota de lejos que es extremadamente celosa con todos nosotros.

Himuro, él es muy especial al principio le tenía algo de miedo pero me di cuenta que de todos es el más centrado, me dice siempre que cualquier cosa que necesite se la pida además como es su casa es quien manda, siempre está manteniendo a raya a los otros dos chicos, me agrada mucho estar con él, no me juzga y siempre habla conmigo, me cuida, me pregunta siempre como estoy, Himuro es… es especial de una forma que no sabría explicar.

/

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Shun llegó a vivir con ese trío de hombres tan particulares, la novia de Murasakibara dejó su puesto en la pastelería e Izuki la remplazo como lo habían acordado, el trabajo era simple, atendería unas cuantas mesas que estaban dentro del local y ayudaría a Atsushi en uno que otro pedido. Estaba decidido a dar lo mejor de sí, debía ganar algo de dinero para su hijo, no podía estar pensando en que sus amigos lo iban a mantener para siempre y eso no era lo que quería, se sentía un inútil.

El miedo de salir a la calle y encontrase al sujeto le aterraba pero su voluntad podía más, ya no dejaría que siguiera controlando su vida aún estando lejos de él, cualquiera diría que lograr tal cambio de un mes para otro era imposible, pero gracias al apoyo y sus propias ganas lo había conseguido, tenía claro que le quedaba un gran camino por recorrer para estar completamente recuperado.

Se adaptó rápido al trabajo no era algo tan difícil y si bien debía pasar varias horas de pie no se quejaba pese a su estado.

Mientras tanto los demás parecían haberse acostumbrado por completo a su presencia integrándolo a sus ritmos de vida.

Todo sería perfecto de no ser por un pequeño detalle, algo que de verdad le dolía, sus amigos más cercanos ni siquiera se habían acercado a preguntar por él, era inevitable que sucediera, perdió todo, su trabajo, su dinero, su dignidad, su familia, sus amistades. Quería huir de todo eso, retroceder el tiempo a hasta antes de conocerlo. Ese hombre no le había dado nada bueno.

"¿Cuánto más tengo que perder para que mi corazón sea perdonado?"

/

Un día al llegar a la casa vio por primera vez al hijo de Kagami, era un pequeño de cabello rojizo y ojos de cielo como los de Kuroko.

—Al fin Tetsuya se apiado de mí y lo dejó pasar el día conmigo, al principio ni me lo dejaba ver. —Kagami sentía que al fin había recuperado algo de su antigua y hermosa vida.

—Qué bueno que ya puedes estar con él ¿Kuroko está muy molesto contigo? ¿No hay posibilidades de arreglarlo? — Nunca había querido preguntarle nada hasta ahora.

—No, se fue todo al carajo por mi culpa, le hice algo horrible que no me apetece contar frente a mi hijo.

—Comprendo Kagami, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres. Ven acá bonito—el pelinegro llamó al pequeño este fue enseguida al parecer le agrado Shun.

—Vaya serás un buen padre Izuki, mi hijo no es nada sociable y no le gusta que nadie lo toque se nota que le caíste bien.

— ¿En serio? pero si es muy cariñoso.

Lo que quedó de tarde el pequeño no se despegó de Shun, estaba muy a gusto con él, Kagami estaba algo aliviado la última vez que lo vio el niño se notaba algo distante, era obvio él había presenciado la pelea que tuvo con Tetsuya, esa pelea donde terminó todo.

Cuando llegó Himuro del trabajo y vio la adorable escena de Izuki con el niño en sus brazos algo dentro de él se removió, no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo por él, cada vez se perdía mas en su rostro en su mirada, sentía muchas ganas de protegerlo de todo y de todos, sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, Shun no estaba listo para eso todavía tenía mucho que sanar.

—Tío Tatsuya —corrió a los brazos de su padrino siendo inmediatamente cargado por este.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han tratado bien?

—Estaba juando con izhuki, es muy lindo ¿cierto?

—Claro que es muy lindo. — Izuki se sonrojó al escuchar la afirmación de Tatsuya.

— Eres lindo ya oíste los niños no mienten— dijo Taiga sonriendo ante el notorio rubor de su amigo.

/

Una noche Shun le preguntó a Kagami si sabía algo de Hyuga o Kiyoshi la respuesta le dolió más de lo que pensaba.

— Izuki no voy a mentirte, Kiyoshi dice que vendrá en tanto pueda está bastante ocupado ya que se cambió de casa pero definitivamente Hyuga no quiere saber nada de ti, me lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión, me pidió que te diga que dejes de mandarle mensajes, que no te perdona y que te la arregles solo ya que tu rechazaste su ayuda.

— Puedo entenderlo hasta cierto punto, pero ya le he pedido perdón varias veces, no me contesta el teléfono, ni los mensajes me eliminó de sus redes sociales. No pensé que lo que me dijo la última vez fuese a tomárselo tan en serio, siendo Hyuga no debería pacerme tan extraño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Que estaba muerto para él si no salía de esa casa y me iba con él, ya sabes cómo terminó, me quede con mi ex novio y encima lo insulté, no tengo derecho a quejarme, lo sé pero me lastima.

— Hyuga dice que es cuestión de tiempo para que corras a los brazos de ese sujeto que mejor ni nos encariñemos contigo— Le soltó Kagami sin remordimiento.

— Eso no va a suceder, Taiga tengo una orden de alejamiento en su contra, además mírame he cambiado, estoy trabajando y ahorrando, voy al psicólogo no seria capaz de hacer eso menos ahora que voy a tener un bebé.

—Hnm.

— Sé que nadie confía en mí pero les demostrare que no soy el estúpido que fui antes ya no estoy enamorado de él, ya no soy tan ingenuo Kagami no dejaré que nadie me pase por encima otra vez.

— Espero de corazón que lo que me estás diciendo sea cierto, por tu bien y el de tu hijo. Le diré a los chicos que vengan acá a verte, si es necesario insistiré con Hyuga.

— No tienes que hacerlo, que hagan lo que quieran ya me demostraron que no les importo. — definitivamente la posición que había tomado a Kagami con respecto a él le había molestado.

— No seas tan sentimental, de verdad espero que ya no caigas de nuevo en esto.

— ¡No soy sentimental! Me molesta que tú que vives conmigo dudes de mi de esa forma, eso significa que ni tu esfuerzo ni el de los chicos ha sido valido ¿crees que sería tan estúpido para tirar todo lo que han hecho por mí a la basura? — Le angustiaba era odioso, esta situación de verdad lo había alterado.

— Es que no te has curado de tu enferma dependencia emocional ¡todos tenemos miedo de llegar y que no estés acá! — a Taiga ya no le estaba gustado como se estaban dando las cosas se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

—No sé para que me ayudaste y me trajiste acá si siempre pensaste que mi destino iba ser volver a ese infierno ¡Debiste decirme cuanto desconfiabas de mí!

— ¿Que es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Himuro que había salido de su habitación.

— Nada Tatsuya, estábamos hablando.

— Si hablábamos de que todos piensan que a la primera oportunidad voy a salir corriendo detrás de mi ex para que me maltrate.

— ¡Ya basta! estas sensible por tu estado.

— ¡Kagami no estoy sensible! Deja de decirme eso.

— ¡No se griten! — interrumpió Murasakibara con cara de sueño al parecer lo habían despertado— Gami-chin no es bueno pelear los bebés sienten todo si le gritas a Zuki-chin le gritas al bebé.

— Es verdad Taiga no le vuelvas a gritar a Shun.

— Ahora resulta que esta todos en mi contra, bueno mejor me voy no quiero seguir "gritándole al bebé" — salió afuera necesitaba despejar su mente.

— Shun, no te enfades disculpa a Taiga ha tenido días difíciles.

— Me cansa… estoy enfermo de que todos desconfíen de mi, aunque intente hacer lo correcto y diga que todo cambiara nadie me cree.

— Oye espera no es bueno que te alteres, podría pasarte algo— Himuro intentó calmar la situación Taiga había cerrado la puerta bastante fuerte, se había enojado de verdad.

— Si claro… me han pateado en el suelo, me han golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente y sigo aquí no va a pasarme nada porque me altero un poco. — salió disparado rumbo a su habitación.

— Shun ven acá. —Himuro le siguió.

—Arara… odio cuando se pelean— Murasakibara los observó y prefirió mantenerse al margen dejaría que "Muro-chin arreglara el mundo"

Shun se acomodó en su cama abrazando sus piernas que mas podía esperar, tal vez su pelirrojo amigo tenía razón si estaba sensible y emocional pero le dolía la indiferencia, la desconfianza aún así no debió haberle gritado así.

— Oye tranquilo, lo que te dijo Taiga no es lo que todos nosotros pensamos, yo no creo que te vayas a ir de vuelta con ese tipo. — Tatsuya se sentó a su lado.

— Lo lamentó no debí alterarme a sí, no con Kagami después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, siempre causo problemas.

— Yo te entiendo, es injusto que todos te traten como si el malo de esta historia fueras tú, si yo te hubiera conocido antes, si yo hubiese sido tu amigo cercano te habría sacado a la fuerza de ese lugar, tus compañeros fueron muy blandos y ahora se quejan de tu falta de voluntad, son unos idiotas.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? Creo que tengo gran parte de culpa. Pero ya no es esa culpa que tenía cada vez que me pegaba, antes creía que lo hacía porque yo lo provocaba, ahora me siento un idiota por no darme cuenta de que no me quería.

— Sé cómo funciona la violencia domestica, las victimas no son dueñas de su voluntad incapaces de salir por su propia cuenta por eso muchas veces terminan muertos, puede que no hayan sabido a lo que se enfrentaban pero culparte y enfadarse contigo no es la mejor opción ni menos la justa.

.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Digamos que lo viví de cerca cuando era un niño, mi padre tenía arranques de ira y golpeaba a mi madre ¡Por Dios! jamás he hablado de esto con nadie ni siquiera con Taiga… — hizo una pausa reflexionando si debía seguir o no— todavía puedo recordar claramente cada episodio, tenía 6 años cuando a mi padre le dejó de importar si yo miraba o no las canalladas que le hacía a mi madre, sentía impotencia lo único que quería es que nos dejara solos y se fuera. Le tenía mucho miedo, jamás le pude perdonar lo que nos hizo, fue un año infernal, es terrible ser una persona débil y no poder defender a quien amas, cuando crecí me juré a mi mismo que nunca dejaría que algo así pasara otra vez, aprendí a pelear no permitiría que nadie me lastimara a mí a mi familia o amigos.

— Eso es… terrible, lo siento mucho no era mi intención que recordaras cosas tan difíciles… ¿cuando tu madre decidió que era suficiente?

— Fue un día que al tratar yo de defenderla mi padre me golpeo con su cinturón, al igual que tú cuando sintió que su hijo estaba en peligro dijo basta, se divorciaron poco después, mi madre lo denunció, tuvo que indemnizarla, ella salió adelante estudio y se convirtió en una reconocida diseñadora de moda. Es por eso que te creo y confió en ti… el infinito amor de alguien que lleva o llevó una vida dentro de sí es más fuerte que cualquier maltrato, aunque el mundo te diga que correrás a sus brazos no te des por aludido, eres una persona muy valiente porque puedes pararte y sonreír como si no te hubiese pasado nada, porque tus heridas las llevas dentro, porque eres capaz de aguantar el rechazo de aquellos que dicen amarte… no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo. Al igual que mi madre tendrás un hijo que estará orgulloso de tu esfuerzo, yo creo en ti Shun.

— Himuro, no sé qué decir, muchas gracias, prometo que no me rendiré, si hay una sola persona en esta vida que crea en mí no la decepcionare…

/

Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que me dijera que no estaba solo, que sin importar los estúpidos errores que cometí en el pasado podía tener un nuevo futuro libre de todo eso que me hacía mal.

/

**Las víctimas de violencia intrafamiliar usualmente son doblemente estigmatizadas, su entorno se vuelve en su contra y muchas veces se les culpa por "haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto" la familia y amigos tienen poco conocimiento de cómo enfrentar las situaciones. Las redes de apoyo son fundamentales para que el afectado pueda romper el círculo. **

**Ojala no se me hayan pasado demasiado errores (le tengo terror a eso y por más que reviso siempre queda imperfecto)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y me disculpo si el capitulo estuvo algo corto pero así son todos de no más de 3000 palabras. **

**Gracias por el apoyo.**


	4. One more chance

**Muchas Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios, estoy muy feliz.**

**Ya que muchas desean saber que paso entre Kuroko y Kagami en este capítulo se explica él porque de su separación, también se sabe algo más de Murasakibara, todo sin perder el norte de los protagonistas.**

**Los capítulos de "Alone" son cortos debido a que en un principio era un short fic de 3 capitulos.**

/

No entiendo porque el mundo es así, alguien quiere surgir y no hacen más que hundirlo. Me molesta, me irrita demasiado que hablen de él como si supieran todo lo que ha tenido que vivir…

Se supone que los "amigos" están en las buenas y en las malas, pero parece que algunos se olvidan del verdadero significado y todo lo que conlleva esa palabra yo jamás he dejado de lado a los míos y de verdad que han cometido errores garrafales.

Cuando mi "hermano" me dijo la razón de por qué Tetsuya lo había echado estuve a punto de golpearlo. En en un arranque de celos le levantó la mano a su pareja en frente de su hijo, Tetsuya no se dejó, se defendió y todo terminó en una pelea entre los dos.

Kuroko se protegió hasta el punto en que la violencia fue tan grande que le dio con Una silla a Taiga en la cabeza, dice que fue por miedo a que este lo dañara, yo le creo.

Por suerte Kagami nunca llegó a tocarlo y si así hubiese sido yo mismo me habría encargado de darle una lección a mi hermano ya que si hablamos de fuerza física este es muy superior a Tetsuya.

Siempre habían llevado una buena convivencia eran la "pareja feliz y perfecta" para todos nuestros amigos, pero la paz se rompe cuando uno de los dos se deja llevar por los celos, la desconfianza o peor, cuando se empieza a creer el "dueño" del otro.

Desde que tengo memoria sé que mi hermano es una persona posesiva al extremo de poner mala cara incluso cuando su pareja hablaba con otros, también era así de celoso con sus amistades, tiene un serio problema con el manejo de sus emociones.

Taiga llegó esa noche con la cabeza rota por le sillazo y un tremendo arrepentimiento, cuando me contó que empujó a Kuroko casi lo golpeo pero me contuve, el tipo estaba destrozado, pero aquí está viviendo conmigo solo le reproche la noche que llegó porque soy su amigo, su familia, su soporte y sin importar la idiotez de su acto siempre estaré para él, entonces ¿qué le sucede al resto? ¿Donde están sus lealtades?

Ni yo mismo me explico porque lo que pasó con Izuki me molesta tanto.

/

—Fuiste un idiota con él Taiga, eres una bestia insensible al menos podías haberte ahorrado decirle que pensabas que se iría con su ex a la primera— le reclamó Tatsuya a Kagami el día siguiente de la discusión.

—No se lo dije, solo lo di a entender, es porque me preocupo por él pero puede que tengas razón me excedí un poco.

—Todos ustedes "ex Seirin" son unos imbéciles, lo tratan como si hubiera matado a alguien cuando la única victima aquí es él. —De nuevo estaba molesto.

—Oye Tatsuya estás muy intenso ¡ya para! ¿Qué pasa contigo? usualmente detestas a las personas débiles y sin carácter que se dejan pisotear ¿a qué se debe este cambio?

—Tsk, Izuki no es alguien débil, a ti te querría ver pasar por algo así de seguro estarías en un psiquiátrico o ya te habrías suicidado.

— ¡Tatsuya! ¡Estas enamorado! — le gritó sobresaltando al otro quien lo miró de forma fiera como si estuviese a punto de lanzársele encima.

— WHAT? SHUT UP Taiga Fuck you — lo maldijo en ingles como solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba.

— Quiero decir ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le suceda a alguien a quien conoces hace dos meses? digo está bien todo empatizamos con él por su condición pero de que fue un tonto lo fue.

— No le digas así, tú fuiste mil veces más hijo de puta y estúpido que él y aquí estas en mi casa y aquí estoy yo apoyándote, lo mismo pasa con Atsushi es un cabrón pero aquí lo tengo también, no importa cuántos errores cometieran jamás les quite mi apoyo y a eso Taiga se le llama amistad, pensé que ya lo sabías ¿No es acaso lo que Alex nos enseñó?

— Entiendo pero no te pongas así, hoy me disculpare con él y traeré a Hyuga y a Teppei para que arreglen sus diferencias.

— No quiero a ese par de imbéciles en mi casa, No después de todo lo que lo han despreciado a Shun.

— Sabes que eso haría feliz a Izuki ¿estás seguro de que no lo quieres en tu casa?

— Está bien trae al par de "inteligentes!, pero si hacen algo estúpido vamos a tener problemas.

— ¡OH MY GOD! Bro estas realmente enamorado.

— Taiga una palabra más y no le darás hermanos a Tetsuo nunca— amenazó mientras salía molesto. Le complicaba bastante el hecho de que esas personas con las que tantos reparos tenía pisaran su hogar.

/

Al día siguiente luego de disculparse con Izuki como correspondía Kagami se contactó con Kiyoshi y Hyuga para que lo visitaran en casa, este último no estuvo muy convencido pero accedió rápido sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

A Himuro no le hacía gracia pero tendría que resistir las sonrisas hipócritas y la falsa preocupación de esos supuestos "amigos" en el fondo sabía que sería bueno para Shun ya que es un capítulo que necesitaba cerrar para poder continuar.

Murasakibara preparó su mejor menú varios pastelitos y uno que otro dulce.

Izuki estaba tenso no tenía muchas ganas de verlos después de saber lo que pensaban de él pero era algo a lo que se debía enfrentar.

— Si no quieres verlos está bien, no los dejo entrar y se acabó— le dijo Himuro mientras lo observaba preocupado, no quería que tuviera que pasar por eso, Izuki ya tenía 4 meses de gestación y cualquier emoción fuerte podría afectarle, además ya había tenido una pelea con Taiga.

— No te preocupes está todo bien, no voy a romperme si me enfado, mi bebé está en perfectas condiciones además esto es algo que debo hacer, tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos aunque me hubiera gustado que fueran ellos quienes me buscarán.

— Zuki-chin ánimo si te dicen algo feo los aplasto, no te vayas a poner malito el bebe siente todo.

Murasakibara parecía estar bastante emocionado con el futuro integrante de esa particular familia y también estaba dispuesto a protegerlos de cualquiera que osara destrozar la tranquilidad de ellos.

Al llegar la tarde ya estaba todo listo, a las 6 en punto llegó el par de "indeseados" invitados a ojos de Himuro y Murasakibara. Se saludaron de manera tensa, el ambiente estaba para cortarlo con un cuchillo.

— Es mejor que los dejemos solos Murasakibara, Tatsuya salgamos un momento —les pidió Kagami intentando calmar el ambiente. Estos obedecieron de malas ganas.

— Zuki-chin si te hacen algo malo grita, vendré enseguida a aplastarlos sobre todo a ti— apuntó a Kiyoshi con rabia.

— Vamos chicos, por favor—Kagami empujó a Murasakibara hacía la salida.

— Estaré afuera si me necesitas— le gritó Himuro.

— ¡YAAA VAMOS! — lo habían hartado, cerró fuerte la puerta del departamento para dejar que sus tres amigos arreglaran sus asuntos.

Himuro estaba nervioso paso la siguiente media hora en la terraza fumando.

— Ya cálmate, se conocen hace tanto no van a hacerle nada— Taiga no podía entender la excesiva preocupación de su hermano.

— No creas, también estoy intranquilo Gami-chin no confío en Kiyoshi Teppei.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos hasta que el ex capitán de Seirin y su compañero salieron del departamento. Ambos se veían tranquilos y como siempre Teppei sonreía.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de él— les dijo Kiyoshi dirigiéndose a los tres.

— ¡Ja! Pero claro si eso es lo que hacen los amigos se cuidan el uno al otro y no se abandonan por que alguno comete un error— soltó Himuro en tono irónico.

— Ya está todo solucionado, no se pongan así arreglamos nuestras diferencias. — se defendió Hyuga al ver la actitud hostil de Tatsuya y Atsushi.

— Escúchenme si entró ahí y Shun está llorando o esta aunque sea un poco triste voy a ir por ustedes y los atropellare con mi auto—Nuevamente Himuro se dirigió al par de ex jugadores de Seirin.

— ¡Ay por dios Tatsuya! — intervino Taiga.

— También los aplastare sobre todo a ti y a tu cara de felicidad, ruega a Dios que Zuki- chin este bien.

— Vamos chicos todo está bien, no pasó nada, volvimos a ser tan amigos como siempre.

—Tsk mejor nos vamos Kiyoshi. — dijo Hyuga al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas—Gracias por habernos recibido en su casa.

— Sí, Si Adiós.

Al entrar todo parecía normal el pelinegro estaba retirando algunas cosas de la mesa al ver a los tres hombres parados en la entrada sonrío.

— ¿Que paso? Entren.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Claro, hablamos y arreglamos todo, no hubo críticas ni reclamos creo que avanzamos bastante.

— ¿Eso fue todo? No te dijeron nada ¿se disculparon?

— Si se disculparon ¿que mas? Lo hecho, hecho está. Nos perdonamos y ya.

— A mí esto me huele raro.

— Muro-chin deja de darle tantas vueltas ahora que todo salió bien. — Murasakibara parecía bastante conforme con la explicación de Shun al igual que Taiga.

A Tatsuya no le cuadraba lo que había sucedido, le era difícil de creer que todo se haya resuelto tan rápido después que Izuki estaba tan dolido, pensó que el pelinegro estaba cansado de luchar contra todos y simplemente no quiso discutir.

/

Los días que siguieron la actitud de Izuki había cambiado, se había vuelto más serio y pensativo. Tatsuya solía pensar demasiado en las cosas tal vez todo eran imaginaciones de él, la preocupación que intentaba mantener encubierta cada vez se hacía más difícil de ocultar, pero el resto también había notado el cambio, incluso el distraído Murasakibara.

Una noche este decidió sacarle la verdad a su amigo…

— Zuki-chin te hice pastel, pero a cambio deberás decirme la verdad de lo que pasó esa tarde.

— Eh ¿pero por qué? dame mi pastel, me lo prometiste.

— Estás raro ya no te sientes como tú.

— ¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

—Demasiado pensativo, como si te hubieran dicho algo que te afectó.

—Murasakibara… bara ¡barato!

— ¡Zuki chin! no me desvíes la conversación con tus juegos de palabras.

—No estoy desviando nada, te contaré si me haces una torta de doble chocolate con galletas pero no debes decirle a nadie.

— Es un trato, ahora dime.

—Todo estuvo perfecto, Hyuga se disculpó Kiyoshi también, comprendo que para ambos fue difícil, yo también les pedí perdón por mis comportamientos idiotas, arreglamos nuestras diferencias, pero al final Junpei me dijo algo que me dejó pensando.

— ¿Qué cosa?

**Flash back**

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, quiero que me escuches y no me respondas hasta que te lo pienses bien ojala no te lo tomes a mal, pero siento que sin hogar y sin dinero no podrás criar a ese niño, un hijo es una responsabilidad demasiado grande y tu estado económico y emocional no es el mejor…

—Ve al grano Hyuga.

— ¿No has pensado en la adopción? digo no se trata de regalar a tu hijo si no que es un acto de amor pensar en el bienestar de aquel ser a quien amas. Darle una familia de verdad, por favor no te enfades por lo que te estoy diciendo.

—No, no me enfado, no creas que no lo he pensado, cuando estuve en el hospital era mi posición ante este escenario tan adverso, sin nada que ofrecerle a mi bebé y solo ante el mundo era la mejor opción, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

—Izuki, con Riko hemos intentado tener hijos y no nos ha resultado, adoptar es un largo proceso, si tú quieres nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de él, le daremos lo mejor del mundo, una familia, un hogar estable y seguro, todo lo que un niño necesita para ser feliz, déjame criarlo a mí. — le pidió sin titubear, Kiyoshi quedó petrificado ante esa inesperada petición.

Mientras Izuki pensaba seriamente que no sería tan descabellando, ciertamente la idea de que su hijo viviera una vida mejor era excelente, pero algo en su interior tal vez egoísmo no le dejó dar el "si "

—No te puedo responder ahora, tengo mucho que pensar espero que sea cual sea mi respuesta no hayan resentimientos. Ahora veo por qué aceptaste venir viste en esto una oportunidad, no pensé que fuese por interés. —en cierta forma le había dolido, pero conocía a su antiguo capitán y a la esposa de este y sabía lo feliz que sería su bebé si se los dejaba a ellos.

—No es por interés, pero comprendo que lo sientas así, al menos tómalo en cuenta, si se queda con nosotros podrás verlo crecer aunque sea desde lejos.

—Claro Hyuga dame algunos días, no es fácil decidir esto, es algo muy delicado.

Esa noche le costó dormir, tenía mucho que pensar, si renunciaba a su hijo dejándolo en un lugar mejor no sería malo, podría seguir trabajando, ahorrando luego estudiaría y seria alguien de provecho, su niño jamás se enteraría de su trágica historia ni los estúpidos errores que casi les cuestan la vida a ambos ya que estaría rodeado del amor de un padre y de una madre, entonces ¿qué le impedía tomar la decisión? Si todo pintaba para bien.

Lo sintió moverse por primera vez, era increíble, tocó su vientre con cariño tal vez esos meses serían los únicos que compartirían. Lo amaba y deseaba lo mejor para él.

**Fin del flash back **

—Eso fue lo que pasó, estoy pensándomelo desde aquella tarde, pero todavía no me decido. — su tono de voz era un poco triste.

— ¡Es que no puedes!— el pelimorado parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Murasakibara ¡mírame! no soy nada ni nadie, si no fuese por ustedes estaría en la calle ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? él necesita una familia.

—Zuki-chin, piénsalo bien si se lo das a tu amigo más adelante te puedes arrepentir lo querrás de vuelta y será tarde, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Hay decisiones que cuestan caro entiendo que sabes de eso pero esta es la más grande que tomaras en la vida.

—Estoy consciente de aquello créeme.

—Yo perdí a mi familia por estúpido. —suspiró mirando al piso, Shun se sorprendió por aquella declaración hasta ahora no tenía idea de mucho sobre ese gigante pelila— ¿sabes que hice? No de seguro que no, soy tan maldito como tu ex… engañe a la única persona que confío en mi, lo abandoné y pisotee su amor porque una chica me pareció interesante, dejé todo por ella… mi pareja espera un hijo mío y yo lo dejé así como si nada, como si los 7 años que pasamos juntos no significaran más que momentos vacios. Además antes de irme le dije que lo del bebé era una mentira para retenerme… fui un maldito, claro que es mío, él no quiere saber de mi, los amigos en común que teníamos me odian con razón, he tratado de acercarme a él de nuevo para que cuando nazca pueda verlo pero me evita, le hice mucho daño.

—Oh…

—Yo perdí a mi hijo, perdí a la única persona que creyó en mi por una estupidez, pero ¿sabes? en esta vida todo se devuelve, mi novia me dejó por otro… alguien con una pastelería mas grande quizás…y este estúpido-chin se quedo solo.

—Mura yo no sé qué decir, esto es muy sorpresivo…

—Sé que me odiaras por malo y así debe ser, Muro-chin lo sabe y aún así me tiene viviendo en su casa, ese día me pegó por estúpido y yo me enojé era mi vida después de todo, ahora me arrepiento. Muro-chin jamás me cerró las puertas, a ti tampoco… no pierdas a tu criatura Zuki-chin eres fuerte, has peleado como nadie para que tu hijo este bien, te mereces tenerlo a tu lado. Si quieres mas sueldo te lo daré, te pagaré mas,¿quieres un hogar? si este lugar no es un hogar entonces no s lo que es… ¿quieres una familia para tu bebé? pues aquí nos tienes, no somos los mejores tíos pero prometo que lo amaremos como si fuera nuestro.

No pudo hacer nada más que soltar en llanto, las palabras de ese chico lo habían remecido ¿que más podía pedir? Se esforzaría el doble, el triple por hacer feliz a ese ser que crecía dentro suyo, a veces el ser humano no se da cuenta de lo que lo rodea, a veces es necesario que alguien desde su propia experiencia te diga que no estás tan hundido, que todos cometemos errores…. Lo decidió ya no había nada que pensar… lo tendría a su lado lo criaría y lo amaría.

—Gracias, por favor no comentes esto con nadie. —se abrazaron fuerte, Murasakibara había estado sufriendo presa de la culpa sumado a lo que esa mala mujer le había hecho.

—Tampoco les digas que ya no tengo novia, de seguro me regañaran.

—Claro será un secreto cruzado, tú me guardas el mío y yo el tuyo…— dijo sin despegarse del cálido y fraternal abrazo.

Himuro entró de sorpresa en la cocina se le vio algo enojado, sacó algo del mueble mientras observaba con molestia la escena, no le gustó esa cercanía de ese abrazo. No le agradaba pero ¿Por qué?

/

Cuando Murasakibara me hizo entrar en razón entendí que un hogar es un lugar donde siempre puedes llegar, una familia es un conjunto de personas que se quieren y no necesariamente tienen lazos sanguíneos y que no importa el tiempo de conocerlos cuando ese cariño es tan fuerte. Entendí que el camino que crees más fácil muchas veces es el incorrecto… tengo los mejores amigos porque jamás me han visto en mis tiempos buenos pero están conmigo cuando cruzó la tormenta… esta es mi familia.

/

_Gracias especiales: **Shiro24kuro,** te conteste por interno me hacen feliz tus comentarios. **Fujimy**:Gracias por siempre comentar! ya veras como mejora la relacion de estos dos cada vez mas cercanos, Gracias por leer y comentar._

**En realidad me dolió bastante este capítulo. El sólo pensar que tendría que separarse de su bebé, reconozco que en este punto la historia casi tomó otro cause pero lo pensé mejor y espero haber tomado la mejor decisión. **

**Gracias por leer y doblemente GRACIAS por comentar. **


	5. One more time

**Hola, me atrase un día en subir ya que tuve que escribir el one-shot de mes crack, además mis vacaciones me absorben todo tiempo libre, Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y perdón si mis faltas de ortografía o redacción les hacen doler los ojos, les juro que reviso hasta 3 veces los capítulos, tratare de que sean 4. Sin más les dejo leer. **

/

Mentiría si dijera que no me molestó ese abrazo, ya no puedo seguir negando que siento algo más que amistad por Shun, pero es imposible que pase algo entre los dos, no puedo pensar en eso cuando tiene tanto que sanar, creo que estoy confundiendo las ganas que tengo de protegerlo con algo más… soy un tonto.

¡Soy un idiota!

Murasakibara es uno de mis mejores amigos, además tiene novia, siento que la sensación de enojo no se va por más que utilice la razón para calmarme... ¿celos?

Estaban hablando en tono bajo, secreteándose, no quiero pensar mal de la relación de ambos. Atsushi es atento sólo eso e Izuki está… agradecido.

/

Himuro se notaba disgustado desde el día que los amigos de Izuki fueron a visitarlo, todos en la casa notaban su molestia, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle el "¿Por qué?" de su comportamiento.

Una tarde se encontraba con Taiga en el living de su casa compartiendo una cerveza.

—Oh Izuki se ve muy atractivo, ciertamente los rumores que el embarazo les asienta bien son verdad, mira esas curvas— dijo despacio Kagami mientras observaba a Shun pasar, cosa que no le hizo ni pisca de gracia a Himuro, el pelirrojo notó como el rostro de su hermano se desfiguraba con aquel comentario fuera de lugar colocándose de un matiz escarlata, casi se atraganta con lo que estaba tomando, Kagami sonrío ¡Bingo! se moría de celos.

—Cállate estúpido, no vuelvas a decir algo así ¡¿no que amabas a Kuroko todavía?! Supongo que no le agradaría saber que miras a otros. — otra vez esa sensación horrible de que le estaban apuñalando el pecho.

— Jajá así que es verdad que estas celoso bro, te gusta Izuki y no te has dado cuenta— se burló Taiga— No es algo que me haga mucha gracia, si te soy sincero esperaba que te encontraras a alguien sin una carga tan pesada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso no puede gustarme porque tiene un hijo de otro?

— Bueno, uno siempre quiere lo mejor para su familia, Izuki es buen tipo y yo lo estimo mucho, pero su situación es complicada, no me gustaría que te involucraras sentimentalmente con él en algo serio. — otra vez su bocota idiota que no mide palabras, se arrepintió, no debió mencionar lo último.

— Tú eres un idiota Taiga, primero Shun no está para pensar en ese tipo de cosas tiene mucho que sanar todavía, segundo yo si podría fijarme en él e incluso mantener una relación seria como antes no he tenido y me valen tus prejuicios de "vieja".

— Me malentiendes, soy tu hermano quiero lo mejor para ti, no creo que hacerte cargo de un bebé que no es tuyo sea lo más adecuado, un hijo son palabras mayores y tú no estás preparado, eres demasiado libertino para eso.

—Sólo estas especulando, pero créeme que el hecho de que vaya a tener un bebé de otro no es el principal problema para mí. No entiendo a que viene todo esto, quieres molestarme ¿cierto Taiga? Pues ya lo lograste felicidades, estúpido— se levantó enojado.

— Eres tan sensible Tatsuya, no me interpondré si quieres algo con él, pero procura no lastimarlo ni lastimarte a ti mismo, por otro lado casi me pegas cuando te dije que Izuki estaba bueno, sigo diciendo que el embarazo le sienta bien.

— Cállate deja de decir esas cosas o de verdad te voy a golpear tanto que ni tu madre reconocerá tu desfigurado rostro.

—Jajajaja claro señor "no estoy enamorado de Shun solo es mi amigo"

—Mejor me voy Taiga no estoy de ánimo.

Lo colmaba, últimamente estaba muy irritable y las estupideces del pelirrojo no hacían más amenas sus tardes, tampoco la actitud de Atsushi.

Más tarde

— ¿Muro-chin esta celoso porque abracé a Zuki-chin? — le soltó de pronto mientras estaban en el cuarto de lavado.

—Eso no es verdad, no seas tarado, tú y Taiga solo abren la boca únicamente para decir imbecilidades.

—Entonces ¿por qué estas tan distante con él? Además me pones caras feas cada vez que me ves desde el día que nos viste abrazados en la cocina, soy algo lento, pero entiendo claramente cuando alguien se molesta por celos.

—No, no estoy celoso, entiendo que él prefiere compartir momentos con los demás es mi culpa por mostrarme tan frío, él es el que se distancia de mí.

—No muro-chin esos se llaman celos… son de amistad o ¿estás enamorado?

—No estoy enamorado tonto, lo que siento por él es lo mismo que ustedes, ganas de ayudarle, de protegerle.

—Ese día él no estaba bien, yo sólo intente animarlo y me lo agradeció, sabes que no soy insensible con las personas, además el contacto físico le hace bien al bebé.

— ¿Pasó algo con sus amigos? —Preguntó preocupado, comenzaba a entender en algo como se habían dado los hechos.

—No es eso, parece que se siente triste, pero ya le dije que somos su disfuncional familia, por eso estuve tratando de hacerlo sonreír, yo jamás tendría otras intenciones con él.

¿Familia? Si, de eso se trataba. Se consideró un tonto por estar evitándolos y comportarse como un niño, a veces no podía controlar sus emociones, se dio cuenta de la debilidad que tenía por aquel chico.

/

Esa noche, mas tarde habló con Izuki, se acercó lentamente al otro que estaba viendo Tv y le habló despacio sentándose a su lado, Shun lo miró algo sorprendido estos días apenas si le saludaba.

—Siento haber estado tan distante este tiempo, espero no estés enojado, creo que me porté como un tonto, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo lo juro. — lo único que esperaba era que no le preguntara sobre el "¿Por qué?" de su comportamiento.

—No podría estar enfadado, has sido muy bueno conmigo, entiendo que tal vez tienes tus problemas personales y te has visto algo presionado, no pasa nada. — si bien la indiferencia del otro le había dolido un poco, lograba entender que para Himuro existían miles de cosas más importantes que él. Estaba demasiado feliz que se le haya acercado.

—Y ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Muy bien, el médico dice que estamos en buenas condiciones, he recuperado peso y él está muy fuerte creciendo dentro.

—Me alegro mucho, no esperaba menos de ustedes los dos son muy valientes, de seguro será un niño muy saludable—hablar del bebé de Shun era extraño, una desconocida emoción le nacía dentro del pecho, ese niño sería el logro de todos.

—Si quieres puedes acompañarme a verlo cuando me toque la ecografía.

— ¿De verdad desearías que fuera yo?

—Claro, sólo si puedes y quieres, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y que tu trabajo lleno de números…

—Sí, sí quiero, me encantaría acompañarte Shun.

—Los chicos no pueden y como tú estabas tan alejado de mí pues me daba vergüenza pedírtelo.

Algo en eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz, conocer a esa criatura le entusiasmaba demasiado, era extraño jamás había mostrado tanto interés, si bien amaba a su sobrino nunca fue a una de sus ecos, pero ahora estaba completamente entusiasmado.

"Algo está mal contigo Tatsuya" se dijo así mismo…

/

Finalmente llegó el día, las cosas habían mejorado y el fluctuante humor de Himuro estaba más estable, desde que arregló las cosas con Izuki todo volvió a ser relativamente normal en la casa.

Salieron temprano, Tatsuya parecía que fuese el "embarazado" estaba nervioso sin explicarse el porqué.

Cuando caminaban por la calle no pudo evitar acercarse a él tanto que sus hombros chocaron, este simple contacto los hizo sonrojar a ambos. Se sintió tonto, todo era nuevo con Shun, pese a toda la experiencia en relaciones fugaces cada cosa que el otro hacía parecía nuevo e interesante, lo mismo pensaba Izuki, después de pasar por tanto tormento recibir las atenciones de esos chicos era nuevo y desconocido, sobre todo recibir el cuidado de uno en particular.

Sonrieron, Himuro pensó en tomarle la mano pero descartó rápidamente la idea, era demasiado atrevido y ya conocía lo distante que era la gente nacida en ese país.

No era una persona que le costara ligar al contrario, pero en este caso era distinto, sabiendo la situación del otro todo se complicaba mas, además él no deseaba ligar con Izuki ¡no! Su intención era ser amable y brindarle algo de seguridad.

Al llegar al consultorio de salud vieron a varios embarazados hombres y mujeres, las barriguitas en estado más avanzado que las de él le provocaban cierta impresión ¿Cuánto crecían? ¿Cómo podían cargar tanto peso? la condición de esas personas se veía hasta dolorosa.

A pesar de sus 5 meses no se remarcaba tanto su vientre, el bebé no quería dejarse notar, como si tuviese que ocultarse, probablemente con todo lo que había pasado durante la gestación sería un niño miedoso, muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza, al advertir que todos estaban acompañados se sintió aliviado de andar con Tatsuya era triste estar solo y no tener una pareja que le acompañé, pero prefería eso a volver con ese hombre malvado. Toda la soledad del mundo era mejor que el infierno a su lado.

Lo último que supo de su ex es que estaba prófugo, incluso así la corte dictaminó que no podía acercarse a mas de 50 metros de él, sabía que tarde o temprano lo buscaría por convertirlo en un "fugitivo" debido a la demanda por violencia física que había sacado a la luz su prontuario criminal, el tipo tenía antecedentes anteriores por robo, peleas, problemas con las drogas e incluso por violencia con algunas de sus parejas anteriores.

Cada vez que repasaba su historia se sentía miserable ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciego y enamorado de alguien así? ¿Por qué? cuando en el mundo hay gente tan buena y linda… tan gentil, ahora los únicos sentimientos que tenía por ese hombre eran el más absoluto desprecio y el terror más grande.

Al poco rato tuvo que salir de sus cavilaciones ya que había sido llamado por una de las enfermeras, entró algo nervioso junto a Tatsuya.

era una sala simple con una camilla y un monitor, el médico y su ayudante le indicaron que se recostará y se levantara la camisa, ya conocía el procedimiento lo hizo varias veces antes, pero esta vez era distinto por fin conocería el sexo del bebé, además estaba muy bien acompañado, Himuro estaba callado cualquiera diría que también estaba ansioso.

Le pusieron un frío gel en el abdomen y luego le pasaron la maquinita que servía para visualizar al bebé, Himuro se colocó a su lado sonriendo, miró el monitor intentando ver algo, las ansias de por fin conocer a la criatura lo estaban matando.

Al poco rato pudieron ver la imagen clara y nítida, ahí estaba el pequeño fruto lleno de vida, se distinguía claramente como movía las manos y las piernas, era pequeño, pero parecía fuerte pese a todo.

Ver a su hijo siempre lo emocionaba, ya era la tercera vez que tenía la oportunidad, antes su estado no había permitido apreciar en su magnificencia el milagro que se estaba formando en su vientre, no podía creerlo era increíble, se emocionó tanto que se le humedecieron los ojos más no quiso llorar. Su criatura era hermosa, la sentía cada día como una pequeña mariposa aleteando, como un pez nadando suave, era inmensamente feliz.

—Felicidades, esperan una niña y está muy saludable, aunque es más pequeña de lo que debería ser para su edad gestacional, pero su desarrollo se ve normal para las 20 semanas que tienes ¿Es primera vez que vienes con el padre verdad? — les preguntó el médico sacándolos de su profunda impresión por la noticia recibida.

—Eh bueno, él no es el padre de mi hija es amigo y vino a acompañarme, esta bebé es solo mía, su padre biológico no existe, ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Claro, entiendo, disculpe.

—La bebé es de todos nosotros Shun — dijo Himuro a Izuki le dieron ganas de que Tatsuya de verdad fuese el padre de su hija.

Salieron felices de la consulta ya pensando en que nombre le pondrían a la niña, tenían las copias de la ecografía para enseñárselas a Kagami y a Atsushi, conversaban animadamente mientras se dirigían de vuelta a su hogar.

—Pensaba que sería un niño, nunca lo imaginé como una niña, es extraño, será como criar a una princesa entre ogros. — Himuro estaba muy animado y también sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad piensas que seguiré en tu casa cuando nazca? a mi me gustaría pero ya no quiero ser una molestia, soy una carga para ustedes.

— ¿No te lo dijo Atsushi? somos una familia, mejor dicho una manada disfuncional. Tú tranquilo, no desearía que te fueras jamás—sin pensarlo hizo esa vergonzosa declaración.

— ¿Eh?

— Claro que si quieres hacer tu vida don't worry Shun, entenderemos que eso es lo que deseas y te apoyaremos.

—No quiero dejar a mi familia ya he perdido muchas veces a la gente que me quiere, no es lindo vivir una vida tan solitaria.

—No vas a perdernos, no voy a dejarte, lo juro. — Izuki enrojeció tras escuchar esa afirmación, no dudaba un segundo de su palabra.

—Himuro ¿por qué no tienes pareja? —Preguntó de pronto dejando al otro sorprendido— Eres todo lo que cualquiera querría tener a su lado — se quedaron bajo el árbol que estaba al frente del condominio donde vivían.

— Supongo que es porque no ha llegado la persona correcta— ¡que mentira más cliché! simplemente la pareja, el amor era algo que hace unos meses no le interesaba— ¿de verdad crees que soy todo lo que cualquiera desearía? Entonces ¿a ti te gustaría tenerme como tu pareja? — no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca observó la cara de sorpresa de Izuki y como trataba de responder a esa complicada pregunta, se arrepintió de lo que dijo pero justo cuando Shun le iba a contestar…

— !Tatsuya ¡ qué bueno que te encuentro ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Interrumpí algo? Oh cierto ¿cómo te fue en la ecografía? — Taiga se les acercó, una parte de él quiso golpearlo la otra se alivio completamente, eso no estaba nada bien, sus sentimientos no eran correctos.

—Nos fue muy bien Kagami, es una niña lo que tengo aquí—apuntó su vientre mientras sonreía.

— Una niña ¡Oh eso es genial! Siempre quise tener una niña— se alegró Kagami abrazando a Izuki.

— ¿Que pasó Taiga? ¿Que querías decirme? — se apresuró en preguntar el del lunar.

—Ah sí vino un chico, dijo que se llamaba Nijimura y que ustedes eran amigos en L.A., era un japonés que me pareció conocido, dijo que había vuelto desde América te dejó su número para que le devuelvas el llamado.

— ¿Shuu esta acá? Oh eso es genial Taiga, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

A Izuki no le gustó que se emocionara tanto por la visita de ese chico ¿quién era? Una pequeña punzada en el pecho lo hizo ser consciente de que eso tan desagradable que experimentó posiblemente eran "celos" se fue al departamento solo, si tanto quería a su "Shuu" pues que lo llamara.

Al pasar los días se dio cuenta que ya no era normal su sentir hacia el azabache del lunar… Himuro Tatsuya le gustaba y mucho, no supo cuando ni como fue.

Creyó que con todo lo que le tocó vivir había madurado algo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en querer a alguien, en ese momento se prometió a si mismo olvidarse de ese sentimiento extraño y casi precoz, debía enfocarse en su hija, en su vida, en la recuperación psicológica, todavía estaba muy lastimado, muy "roto" para querer a otro ser que no fuera su niña.

Pasaron un par de días y el tal Nijimura visitó la casa, tuvo ganas patear algo cuando observó el cálido abrazo que ese extraño le dio a su "Tatsuya" menos le agradó la forma familiar y cercana que tenían de tratarse ¡ellos se gustaban! Le dolía, pero necesitaba ser fuerte y tragarse esas emociones.

"No puedo ser tan egoísta" pensó intentando poner su mejor cara al chico que era bastante atractivo, de seguro era del completo gusto de Himuro y se veían muy bien juntos.

Murasakibara llegó de la pastelería trayendo varias cosas deliciosas para comer, atacó de inmediato las bolsas con manjares, la situación lo ponía ansioso y su hija necesitaba comer dulces.

—Muro-chin ¿tienes un invitado? oye tú eres Niji-chin tanto tiempo ¿me recuerdas? Estuvimos juntos en Teiko con Aka-chin y los demás. —Atsushi se sorprendió de ver a su ex capitán en la sala de su casa.

—Claro que te recuerdo Murasakibara, que pequeño es el mundo ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿Todavía tienen contacto?...

Se quedaron toda la noche hablando, lo bueno de que Atsushi conociera a Nijimura es que éste no tuvo ocasión de quedarse a solas con SU pelinegro.

Mejor todavía fue cuando se enteró que el lindo "Shuu" se iría pronto a L.A de vuelta.

"Soy un maldito egoísta" pensó, cómo si Himuro se fuera a fijar alguna vez en un idiota como él que no tuvo la voluntad de salir de una relación destructiva, un completo inútil sin hogar que apenas ganaba para comer y que para colmo esperaba un bebé de su propio verdugo, definitivamente no.

/

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó un mes, todo seguía normal, los dos decidieron ocultar lo que sentían, ignorar las mariposas en el estomago, los sonrojos casuales, los celos ocasionales, mintiéndose así mismos, intentando convencerse que estaban confundidos, mantenían una relación cordial y cercana justo como con los otros integrantes de la casa, Atsushi estaba empeñado en que alguno diera el paso en cambio Taiga trataba de evitarlo, pero no había nada que rompiera la tranquilidad y las buenas relaciones de los miembros de ese Hogar, dulce hogar…

La bebé parecía haberse vuelto muy activa, en la noche pateaba de forma descontrolada y parecía que cada vez le quitaba más energía, su hija al fin se había hecho notar y apenas podía disimular la redondez de su vientre de 6 meses, la jornada en la pastelería particularmente ese día fue muy pesada le dolían los pies y quería ir a casa, tomar un baño, comer y dormir.

—Zuki –chin iré a entregar el último pedido de pasteles, ya sabes que mi asistente se fue temprano, a lo que regrese nos vamos a casa. Ah Muro- chin vendrá a buscar los libros de cuentas para hacer el balance, los dejé encima del estante de la cocina, entrégaselos por favor. — le indico Murasakibara mientras salía con un montón de cajas.

-Ok, no te tardes mucho por favor. — le pidió suplicante, no tenía deseos de quedarse solo.

Comenzó a ordenar de mala gana las mesas, escuchó la camioneta de Atsushi partir, al pasar un rato percibió que alguien entraba, el descuidado de su amigo no cerró bien la puerta.

—Lo siento está cerrado — contestó sin mirar.

—Uh que lástima quería comprar pasteles…—ese tono de voz ¡No! Su mente le debía estar jugando una mala pasada, se volteo despacio, temblando de miedo deseando que la persona que estaba ahí dentro no fuera aquel ser que odiaba y al que tanto temía.

—Al fin te quedas solo Shun, llevó todo el día esperando a que ese "poste" se largue para que arreglemos cuentas— habló grave— ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso no te alegra ver al padre de tu hijo?

Se acabó, él estaba de vuelta…

/

**Tal vez piensen que las cosas ahora pasaron de ocurrir de forma lenta a una forma rápida, no sé cómo lo vean desde afuera, ojala no me maten por el final de este capítulo, pero era evidente que era una de las cosas a lo que el protagonista se vería forzado a enfrentar. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	6. Hate

**Hola, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, advierto que no es nada feliz y como era de suponerse cosas malas suceden. Tuve que cortarlo y modificarlo ya que la idea original era muy distinta a la que estoy planteando ahora. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Violencia. **

**Sin más les dejo leer**

/

El miedo me congeló, creí que se terminaba. Los sueños de un futuro mejor, la vida con mi hija, todo que habíamos hablado sobre cómo sería de ahora en adelante, él apareció dispuesto a arrebatarme lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido hasta ahora.

Supe desde un principio que más temprano que tarde tendría que enfrentarlo, pensé una y mil veces en cómo sería, cada noche en mis pesadillas el momento sobrevenía de forma violenta, esta vez estaba despierto, lo supe por el abrupto dolor de mi cuerpo, el miedo produce reacciones físicas incomprensibles.

Intenté respirar, esto no podía terminar así, yo todavía necesitaba seguir adelante, iba a luchar.

/

Estaba inmóvil, comenzó a hiperventilar sin darse cuenta, sus piernas no respondían, cada extremidad hormigueaba, estaba claro que necesitaba huir lejos de ese hombre, pero ¿Cómo?

—Vamos Shun, esperaba una cálida bienvenida, me estas destrozando el corazón. — La burlona sonrisa que tan bien conocía lo hizo estremecerse, esa expresión que colocaba cada vez que se desataba el infierno, en sus recuerdos estaba grabada a fuego.

El sujeto se aproximó rápido posicionándose frente a él, en un instante en que su dormido cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Le tocó con delicadeza el rostro, acariciándolo con cuidado mientras miraba divertido la expresión de terror, amaba esos ojos perdidos en el espanto, extrañaba ver a su pequeña mascota muerta de terror.

—Por… por favor… no… — le rogaría si era necesario, aunque por experiencia sabía que esa clase de cosas no le conmovían, al contrario se sobreexcitaba y su nivel de sadismo aumentaba.

—Estás muy redondo, te sientan bien esas curvas, eres más lindo ahora, parece que el trío de idiotas te cuidan muy bien ¿Cierto? — lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo y lo besó de manera brusca, Shun no recordaba haber experimentado tanto asco en su vida, pensar que alguna vez esos labios lo habían hecho soñar… intentó zafarse del brusco agarre, pero le costaba resistirse, le dolía la fuerza con la que el otro lo aprisionaba.

—Déjame ir… mis… Amigos vendrán pronto— dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se limpiaba la boca, las manos de su captor lo seguir presionando fuerte.

— ¡Que gracioso! Dime ¿Debería tenerles miedo? ¿Por cuál me tengo que asustar más?

—Ya… por favor vete, es en serio.

— ¿Cual es más peligroso? ¿El emo, el pastelero o el bombero? ¿Con cuál de ellos te revuelcas Shun? Ah, no me digas que con los tres—Izuki se soltó al fin del agarre y retrocedió intentando alejarse, cayó en cuenta de que sabía demasiado sobres sus vidas, probablemente los estaba vigilando desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Déjalos en paz, no te atrevas a hacerles nada a ellos!— Sacó valor internamente para subir el tonó, tal vez si alguien los escuchaba desde afuera discutiendo llamaría a la policía, pero el otro cayó en cuenta, se devolvió a cerrar la puerta de entrada para evitar que alguien percibiera lo que dentro sucedía.

—Muy astuto, veo que has cambiado— le tomó por el cuello y le asentó un golpe en la cara, la mejilla le ardió y el impacto logró hacerlo perder algo de estabilidad, se tambaleo, logró sujetarse de una de las sillas evitando caer al suelo— ¿Crees que no te puedo tratar como antes por que llevas eso colgando? — delineó su vientre con uno de sus dedos haciendo algo de presión, Shun se horrorizó ¿Acaso el maldito quería acabar con el bebé?

— Es tu hijo… por favor no le hagas nada, es tu sangre. —Imploró de nuevo, las cosas se pondrían peor si no lograba calmarlo. — Si quieres podemos arreglar esto de forma pacífica, no es necesario llegar más lejos, puedes irte, retiraré los cargos en tu contra, pero por lo que más quieras no me lastimes. —Pidió suplicante, el tipo sonrío, siempre le había encantado cuando rogaba.

— No es tan fácil, ellos ya conocen mi prontuario, me buscan por mas crímenes ¡Tú me jodiste Shun! Huiste y me denunciaste, por tú culpa voy a ir la cárcel, ese día si no es porque fui rápido ahora estaría encerrado.

— Casi me matas la última vez que no vimos ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— Siempre lo arruinas todo, luego me preguntas porque te pego, está claro, eres un idiota, ahora me las voy a cobrar todas juntas. No pensé que tener un hijo mío te hiciera tan feliz ¿Lo amas? Deberías odiarlo tiene mis genes, seguro será igual a su padre.

— Déjame por favor, no me toques. — Le tiró otro golpe, esta vez mas fuerte que el anterior en la otra mejilla, Shun sentía ganas de vomitar, la vista se le nubló, tenía el labio roto, de nuevo pudo mantenerse en pie sin caer, estaba acostumbrado a las bofetadas, pero se sentía débil, el estado de gravidez lo ponía en una situación de franca desventaja al momento de defenderse.

— ¿No te da vergüenza engañar así a tu pareja? Tendrás un hijo mío y andas por ahí revolcándote con tres sujetos, eres asqueroso ¿crees que vales algo porque ahora tienes trabajo? o es porque alguien te dijo que importabas, pues ¿Te digo que? tú no sirves ni vales para nada, lo único que trajiste a mi vida fueron problemas Shun… voy a acabar contigo y con ese engendro que tanto te importa— lanzó otro golpe pero esta vez lo evadió.

— Maldito, cobarde, poco hombre, te aprovechas porque crees que no me puedo defender— ya estaba arto de eso, tantos años de malos tratos sumado a la urgente necesidad de defender la vida que llevaba a dentro lo hicieron reaccionar de una manera que ni el mismo en sus fantasías hubiera creído posible.

— Jajaja que gracioso luces intentando ser rudo.

Se limpió la comisura de los labios, estaba sangrando sintió una gran cólera, tanto daño, tanto dolor, todas las cosas por las que pasó , no era solo responsabilidad de su ex él había sido un estúpido al dejarse tratar así, pero eso se terminó no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a su hija, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba le dio un puñetazo al tipo, por supuesto que sabía cómo pelearse ya lo había hecho antes por él, el golpe fue tan fuerte que arrojó al sujeto hacia atrás.

— Las cosas han cambiado ya nunca más me pondrás una mano encima sin que yo te responda con algo igual. — Temblaba pero ya no de miedo, la furia tomó el control de su estado emocional, el deseo de defenderse.

— Jajajaj te has vuelto salvaje Shun, eso es a lo que llaman instinto de sobrevivencia ¿verdad? sólo quieres proteger ese producto que traes en tu vientre, pues qué lástima porque te voy a reventar a patadas, no creo que tu querido niño sobreviva, luego me encargare de matarte a ti, si me van a meter a la cárcel que sea con razón y por homicidio. — lo conocía, estaba consciente de que no jugaba y sus amenazas iban en serio.

Se echó hacia atrás, fue una mala idea responderle la agresión, de nuevo la desagradable sensación del espanto, las piernas poco le respondían, tenía mucho miedo, intentó calmarse y buscar alguna salida, si lograba golpearlo fuerte de nuevo tal vez podría escapar, pero no le dio tiempo.

—Sé lo que estas pensando, te conozco, no dejare que huyas— Se le abalanzó estampándole la cabeza contra la pared, el impacto lo dejó aturdido pero no perdió el conocimiento, podía escuchar a medias, se arrastró hacia abajo quedando en posición fetal, en un último acto de protección por el ser que llevaba dentro se abrazó el vientre, sus esperanzas por salir bien de todo esto estaban perdidas, no iba darle el gusto de verlo llorar, seguro eso le excitaba, el sentirse poderoso, el jugar con su voluntad como lo hizo siempre, esta última vez sería diferente.

—Pero que valiente, ya no eres divertido, nunca me habías desafiado de esa manera, aquí se termina todo, me fastidiaste demasiado— Se quitó el cinto, tenía conocimiento de que era lo que más le aterraba— Hace tiempo nadie te da con uno de estos ¿Cierto?

—Maldito cobarde—Murmuró, ya sabía lo que sucedería.

—La diversión apenas empieza, pero debo ser rápido, seguro el "mastodonte" ese vuelve pronto, lo que no significa que te haré sentir menos dolor, me gusta eso, ver cómo te retuerces, ¿recuerdas cuando casi te orinabas encima con los azotes que te daba? Eso te hace falta, los perros como tú deben ser disciplinados así, si no se vuelven salvajes y hacen cosas estúpidas.

Le dio en la cara con el cinturón, le había hecho perder la paciencia, lo azotó varias veces más buscando marcarlo.

La carne le ardía, el dolor era fuerte, le dio en los brazos, la cara, los hombros…cuatro, cinco azotes.

Esos instantes parecían eternos, tenía una gran impotencia de no poder defenderse, desde que estuvo viviendo con sus amigos había olvidado en algo lo que se sentía el maltrato, la humillación, el terror de vivir un episodio de violencia tan fuerte, ahora era peor lo iba a matar, decidió entregarse a la situación ¿Qué más podía hacer? Al menos tuvo unos meses de tranquilidad, se centró en los felices recuerdos del último tiempo, sus amigos, su familia… deseaba volver con ellos, era injusto ¡Quería vivir!

De un momento a otro repentinamente los flagelos se detuvieron…

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver qué había sucedido, en su mente la posibilidad que se haya arrepentido del castigo, no era posible.

Se sorprendió al ver la razón por la que el ataque había cesado.

— ¡Himuro! — gritó al ver al pelinegro sosteniendo desde atrás el brazo de su agresor, de nuevo lo había salvado.

—Maldito Hijo de perra, no sabes las ganas que he tenido todo este tiempo de encontrarme contigo, no pensé que fueras tan estúpido para venir a buscar a Shun sabiendo que casi siempre está acompañado por nosotros—dobló dolorosamente el brazo del sujeto.

—Esto no me lo esperaba—Se zafó del agarre de forma brusca tirándole una patada hacia atrás que Tatsuya pudo esquivar — de todos eres tú, estoy feliz, el más débil de los tres, ciertamente si hubiera sido el "mastodonte" me preocuparía— le sonrío mirándole directo a los ojos, la diferencia entre sus alturas era mínima, Tatsuya parecía ser unos pocos centímetros más alto, sus contexturas físicas eran similares, le miró la cara, por fin tenía frente suyo al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a quien apreciaba de forma "especial"

Un individuo de sonrisa socarrona, de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos marrones, su expresión fría en el rostro acompañada de una que otra cicatriz le daba una aspecto fiero, no le temía, al contrario cada día anhelaba encontrárselo y no tan sólo él, su hermano y su amigo compartían el mismo deseo, ya lo habían hablado varias veces, al ser aquel un fugitivo el plan era llamar de inmediato a la policía, Himuro no quería eso, él le haría pagar una a una cada humillación, cada golpe… cada maltrato.

— ¿Qué clase de bestia golpea a alguien en estado? Eres peor de lo que me han dicho, pedazo de mierda—miró con rabia la escena de su amigo todavía en el suelo contra la pared lleno de golpes y moretones, definitivamente se las iba a cobrar— ¡Vamos! veamos si conmigo eres tan valiente, voy a devolverte uno a uno todos los golpes que le diste.

—Jajaja por favor ¿que podrías hacerme? Se ve que no sabes ni pelear, hasta Shun golpea más fuerte que tú nenita, si tanto quieres a esta puerca te la regalo, a mi ya no me interesan los juguetes rotos, me divertí mucho con él para que sepas—le arrojó una silla Tatsuya fue rápido y pudo esquivarla, se hizo trizas en el suelo.

Himuro se dio cuenta que seguir dentro del local podría ser peligroso para Shun, la silla había volado cerca de él.

— ¿Necesitas defenderte con eso? ¿No eras tan maleante? A ver ¿por qué no peleas a mano limpia? ¿No era yo el que no sabía pelear? — le increpó mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en el rostro que le dio de lleno en el pómulo, el tipo le respondió de igual manera haciéndole sangrar el labio, no era nada. Siguieron lanzándose golpes y una que otra patada mientras derrumbaban toda clase de objetos de dentro del local.

Shun se arrastró bajo una mesa y se quedo inmóvil, no tenía consigo su celular para pedir ayuda, pero con todo el alboroto ya no tardaba en venir alguien, las cosas como Platos, vasos, tazas se rompían a cada instante provocando una sonajera infernal.

— ¡Golpeas como señorita hijo de perra! —Gritó Tatsuya mientras le tomaba del cuello y le daba varios puñetazos en la cara al contrario que comenzó a sangrar considerablemente por la nariz— ¡¿Te gustaba pegarle mal nacido!? ¡Pues ahora vez lo que se siente! el contrario le lanzó una patada al estomago librándose del enganche aprovechando para tomar una mesa y lanzársela encima.

Cayó al suelo producto del peso de la estructura, rápidamente ignorando el fuerte dolor de uno de sus hombros se incorporó buscando con la mirada a su contrincante, este había decidido que era suficiente y se dirigía a la salida— ¡Eso mierda! ¡Afuera es mejor! — Podrían pelearse a gusto, no iba permitirle huir, no después de todo lo que le hizo a Izuki.

Corrió tras él hasta darle alcance— Así que pensabas huir, bien aquí no hay estorbos ahora sigue haciéndote el valiente, maldito cobarde ¡Vamos pégame más que no me basta! — nuevamente se trenzaron en una serie de puñetazos.

— Me estas causando muchos problemas— nuevamente arremetió contra Himuro con una botella que estaba cerca de la acera, pero este le respondió propinándole un codazo en el estomago, dejándole sin aire lo remató con una patada en el abdomen, el hombre escupió sangre mientras se sujetaba la zona con las manos, estaba vencido, pero para Tatsuya no era suficiente, no le iba a dar tregua lo arrojó contra el pavimento colocándose encima, no le importó la expresión de terror en el rostro del otro.

—No sabes por cuanto ha tenido que pasar, le has arruinado la vida, lo marcaste por siempre— la cólera lo cegó, en ese tipo vio reflejado a su propio padre, sus recuerdos de infancia volvieron, la escena retornó como un flash back.

_Un pequeño niño lloraba mientras se aferraba a la pierna de su progenitor con la intención de que este soltara a su mamá, su fuerza de infante no era preocupación para aquel monstruo quien abofeteaba a la mujer que lloraba y suplicaba para que se detuviera, el miedo, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de existir únicamente como alguien enclenque que no podía proteger a quien amaba, la indefensión de verse sometido a presenciar el castigo sin poder hacer nada, no lo iba a permitir, esta vez lo pagaría._

Le daba puñetazos una y otra vez… en la cara, en el pecho, en el estomago, ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo, todo a su alrededor se puso rojo y no podía pensar más que en destrozarlo, como él le destrozó la vida a su madre, su maldito padre quien le había marcado por siempre con heridas invisibles que hasta ahora parecían sanas, no era capaz de diferenciar a aquel desconocido de su progenitor.

Al lo menos cuatro personas se acercaron a intentar pararlo al presenciar la brutalidad del ataque, dos estuvieron desde el principio y presenciaron todo.

— ¡Vamos hombre ya está vencido hace rato! ¡Lo vas a matar! — Querían apartarlo de ya inerte cuerpo, pero la inexplicable fuerza sobrehumana que parecía poseer en ese momento se los impedía.

Shun quien había salido hace poco del local, trato de hablarle, de razonar con él pero no fue hasta que el dolor de sus nudillos sangrantes lo hizo detenerse.

Murasakibara bajó de su camioneta, se horrorizó al contemplar la terrible escena, en seguida marcó a Taiga y le pidió que viniera urgente a su pastelería.

Himuro yacía de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, con la cara golpeada y las manos desgarradas, al lado de él un hombre que tenía la cara despedazada, Izuki lloraba de rodillas en el suelo igual de golpeado, Atsushi se tomó la cabeza, cayó en cuenta de la situación, era una pesadilla ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió dejar solo a Shun? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

— ¡Llamen una ambulancia y a la Policía!— Ordenó una de las personas, ya varios curiosos miraban la escena.

Murasakibara se acercó a Himuro.

— Muro-chin ¡Muro-chin! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Lo mataste! — Le habló al pelinegro que miraba al suelo fijamente.

— Himuro… perdóname es mi culpa, tú solo me protegiste, no tenías que hacer esto— Shun lo rodeo en un abrazo mientras lloraba, levantó la vista dándose cuenta de la dantesca situación, había matado a un hombre con sus propias manos, ahora iría a la cárcel, se volteo envolviendo a Izuki en un abrazo mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho, ya no podría protegerlo jamás.

— Lo siento Shun yo… arruine todo.

— Ya no digas nada, por favor.

Murasakibara los ayudó a incorporarse, estaban en muy malas condiciones.

Un transeúnte que parecía saber de medicina le revisó el pulso al hombre que sangraba en el suelo.

— Está vivo, tiene signos vitales, al parecer se desmayó por los golpes, necesita atención médica urgente.

Al menos estaba con vida, por el bien de su amigo Murasakibara rogaba a todos los Dioses que esa "escoria" no muriera.

Shun se dobló de repente sosteniéndose el vientre.

— Mi bebé, me duele— susurró llorando.

— Atsushi ¡hay que llevarlo al hospital! — Himuro se espantó mientras lo sostenía.

El temor de perder a su hija se hizo presente, tal vez esa miserable persona había cumplido con la promesa de acabar con esa pequeña vida.

/

**Espero no me maten, revisé cuatro veces el capitulo, pero me he dado cuenta que siempre se me pasan faltas, ojala no perjudique a la lectura. **

**Odio profundamente al OC que cree para esta historia. **


	7. Walk

**Hola**

**A muchos les choco un poco el capitulo pasado debido a la violencia, así es como siempre estuvo planeado que fuese y las advertencias estaban.**

**A esta historia le quedan dos capítulos mas además de este y eso es más que seguro.**

**Eso es todo, les dejo leer y me retiro ya que estoy un poco enferma.**

**La narración del final está contada por uno de los protagonistas en primera persona. **

**Kure.**

/

—Mierda, hay que llevarlo al hospital, ese idiota lo maltrato demasiado, de seguro tiene algún problema con el bebé— Tatsuya seguía sosteniendo a Shun, quien estaba a punto de desvanecerse de dolor.

Himuro por su parte se veía realmente mal, más que las heridas físicas su estado emocional no le permitía pensar con claridad, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, estaba consciente de lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante y era difícil de aceptar.

Por otro lado Atsushi no sabía muy bien como contenerlos, hace unos minutos le había marcado a Taiga, rogaba al cielo porque este apareciera de una vez y el ayudara a enfrentar la difícil situación.

—Si Muro-chin voy a llevarlo al hospital ahora…

Kagami hizo su aparición justo cuando Murasakibara se disponía a subir a Shun a su camioneta, le impactó ver la escena, no pensó encontrarse con algo así, sobre todo el ver a su hermano del alma en esas condiciones, entendió enseguida que este se había excedido, pese a todo lo que hablaron sobre el momento en que se encontraran con el maltratador sabía que para su hermano no sería fácil contenerse.

—Tatsuya… Por Dios…

—No digas nada

—Gami-chin voy llevando a Zuki-chin a la clínica, encárgate de Muro-chin y cierra el local o lo que queda de él. — Se escuchó a lo lejos el sonar de las sirenas, la ambulancia y policía venían en camino.

Izuki se torcía de dolor, pero más fuerte era el padecimiento mental de pensar que podía perder a su bebé o a Himuro, todo era su culpa, para colmo había arruinado la fuente de trabajo de Murasakibara, había sido un gran error entrar en sus vidas y arrastrarlos a todos en su desgracia.

—No te preocupes Shun, todo estará bien— escuchó la voz de Tatsuya y quiso llorar.

—Gami –chin en cuanto sepa algo te llamaré, tu también hazlo, esperen a la policía.

La ambulancia llegó al lugar justo cuando Murasakibara partía rumbo a la clínica, estaba muy nervioso, si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan tonto de dejar a Izuki. Frecuentemente Tatsuya le pedía que lo cuidara, que no le quitara la vista de encima, si algo malo le pasaba a alguno de sus amigos no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Miró al asiento de atrás Shun tenía la mirada perdida y se quejaba de vez en cuando, le hubiese gustado poder darle algunas palabras de ánimo, pero le costaba verbalizar algo coherente, continúo conduciendo lo más rápido que las leyes del tránsito le permitían.

/

Kagami sabía que esto traería consecuencias.

—La policía te detendrá ¿Lo sabes? —Trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse calmado.

—Sí, lo sé, iré a la cárcel.

—Resolveremos esto de la mejor manera, te ayudaré en lo que sea, pero te excediste de una forma horrible. — Le reprendió Taiga algo enojado, trató de hablarle suave dentro de su enfado, Tatsuya estaba sufriendo y eso le dolía profundamente.

—Ya quisiera ver si tú te hubieses encontrado con la escena con la que yo me topé Taiga, no te lo habrías tomado de forma tranquila, no puedes entenderme porque no lo viviste.

—Entiendo tu punto Tatsuya, imagino que debes quererlo mucho para hacer esto por él, tienes que hacer algo con "eso" que sientes se está volviendo peligroso.

Un policía bajo de la patrulla, mientras que los paramédicos revisaban el cuerpo malherido del hombre.

—Llamaron porque hubo una fuerte pelea en la vía pública, ya veo que las cosas son más graves de lo que nos informaron. —Se dirigió uno de los agentes a ellos.

—Ese sujeto agredió primero, en realidad amenazó y golpeo a mi otro amigo que está en estado de gestación, él solo intervino en el acto y…—quiso salir en su defensa Taiga.

—Se ve que lo golpearon con alevosía, debería simplemente haberlo detenido y llamarnos ¿No cree? —Le reclamó el agente con tono autoritario.

—Me entregaré y me haré responsable de lo que sea que suceda con el tipo, pero jamás lo iba a perdonar después de lo que hizo, revise su prontuario policial y verá que es un fugitivo— Tatsuya se entregó resignado, fue esposado, reducido como todo un delincuente, le leyeron sus derechos para luego subirlo a la patrulla, al menos tenía la seguridad que esa escoria no volvería a tocar a Izuki en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los paramédicos levantaron al hombre, tenía signos vitales, le colocaron oxigeno para luego subirlo a la ambulancia en una camilla.

— ¿Hay algún conocido del herido? —Preguntó uno de los paramédicos a los "mirones" que se encontraban en la escena.

—Creo que nadie, este solo llegó a golpear a mis amigos dudo que alguien lo conozca. —Taiga tenía los puños apretados, por culpa de ese imbécil su hermano tal vez iría a la cárcel.

Otro de los oficiales se comunicaba por radio preguntando por la posible coincidencia con una identificación que le fue encontrada al hombre entre sus ropas.

—Muy bien, acabamos de verificar su identidad, efectivamente es un delincuente buscado, vamos a verificar los antecedentes y veremos que sucede, por ahora llevaremos a tu amigo a constatar lesiones y luego se quedara en custodia policial, al otro lo llevaremos al hospital general de Tokio, rueguen a Dios que sobreviva.

Taiga asintió y luego se acercó a la patrulla para dirigirse a su cabizbajo y golpeado hermano.

—Te sacaré de esto, voy detrás de ti ¿De acuerdo?

—Taiga, en mis cosas esta mi móvil, llama a mi abogado—Kagami asintió, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para no perder a nadie más en su ya "rota vida".

/

Murasakibara esperaba a que el médico le dijera el estado de su pelinegro amigo… en ese rato había ido y vuelto de buscar algo de ropa y dinero para pagar la consulta.

Le dolía el pecho por la angustia, cuando entró cargando a Shun este se veía muy mal, lo ingresaron rápidamente, pero hasta ahora nadie le había dado ningún tipo de información, sólo que debía esperar, de eso ya había pasado una hora y la expectación lo estaba matando y para colmo Kagami no le marcaba todavía para darle noticias de Himuro.

— ¡Familiares del señor Izuki Shun! —Llamó el médico.

— ¡Yo! Soy su amigo, estoy a su cuidado, no tiene familiares. —Murasakibara se dirigió corriendo hacía el hombre quien pareció intimidarse con la gran altura de este.

— Oh… claro veamos, él está estable, pero muy contuso, lo hemos tenido en monitoreo desde que llegó, afortunadamente el feto no sufrió daños, los golpes que recibió no causaron desprendimiento de placenta, sin embargo el estrés al que se vio sometido hizo que los músculos se contrajeran, por eso el dolor abdominal tan fuerte, puede estar tranquilo la criatura está bien, me preocupa su estado emocional, necesitara de mucha contención.

—Gracias Doctor, me asegurare de darle todo el apoyo necesario. —Suspiró aliviado, ya era una preocupación menos que la pequeña no sufriera daño.

—Ya que fue atacado de esa manera salvaje yo mismo di el reporte a la policía, él estaba muy impaciente con avisarles que quien le agredió violo una orden de alejamiento. Ahora se encuentra descansando, lo vamos a dejar esta noche en observación, si mañana se encuentra más estable se puede ir casa.

—Quisiera verlo ¿Puedo?

—Claro, pero solo un momento.

— Gracias, Muchas gracias. —le volvió el alma al cuerpo el saber que la bebita estaba bien.

Con algo de nerviosismo de enfrentarlo entró a la sala, ahí estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido, se veía pálido y tenía un lado de la cara bastante marcado, el otro pómulo se le estaba colocando de color carmín, cuando lo trajo no notó bien los vestigios del fuerte maltrato, ahora eran más que evidentes, se sintió furioso, ahora comprendía la cólera de Himuro ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de lastimarlo de esa manera?

— Zuki-chin— Le habló suave haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

— Murasakibara ¿Cómo está Himuro?

— Está con la policía, espero que con la declaración y el informe que entregó el Doctor lo puedan dejar salir, tienes que estar tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

— Es mi culpa…

— Nada es tu culpa, la culpa es del desgraciado ese, tu tranquilo no dejaremos que nadie te ponga una mano encima nunca más— Miró al suelo— perdóname, si no te hubiera dejado solo nada de esto habría ocurrido, tengo mucha culpa en lo que pasó, Muro-chin siempre me decía que te protegiera y mira lo que hice.

Shun se sorprendió con aquella declaración, la expresión de Atsushi era como la de un niño pequeño con mucho miedo, se enterneció.

— No Murasakibara, tú solo me has ayudado, ese maldito, él ha hecho mi vida miserable, ahora estuvo a punto de matar a mi bebé.

— El bebé está bien, dijo el doctor que no recibió ningún golpe, fue la tensión del momento, por eso te sentiste tan mal, es un alivio que todo este mas o menos en orden.

— Si ya me explicó, pero quería patearme hasta matarlo, si llega a sobrevivir y queda libre volverá, creo que me acosará por el resto de mis días, quiero que me deje en paz.

— Eso no va a pasar, ya te dije que te vamos a proteger a ti y a la "princesa" nunca más me voy a descuidar de la forma en que lo hice hoy, perdón Zuki-chin.

— No te mortifiques y muchas gracias por todo, si no estuvieran a mi lado mi historia sería muy diferente a como es ahora.

—Tú nos has cambiado mucho a todos, pasamos de ser el trío de idiotas despreocupados a ser caballeros responsables, también te estamos muy agradecidos.

Shun había pensado en alejarse de ellos terminando todo esto, no quería causar más problemas, pero ¿Cómo alejarse de la que ahora era su familia? sin importar qué era mejor resistir todos juntos los malos tiempos.

/

—Ya contacté a tu abogado, tranquilo Tatsuya él vendrá pronto ¿Cómo están tus heridas?—Le preguntó cuando por fin le permitieron visitar a su hermano en el calabozo provisorio de la jefatura.

—Estoy bien Taiga ¿Cómo está Shun?

— Deberías preguntarme por tu situación ¿Es que acaso no puedes pensar un poco en ti primero? conversé con Murasakibara, me dice que no hay peligro para la bebé, Izuki se encuentra descansando, lo más probable es que mañana le den el alta.

— Que alivio.

—Si te interesa, la "escoria" no murió, así que esperemos que puedas salir bien de esta.

—Mi abogado es uno de los mejores, hará maravillas no estoy preocupado.

Pasando un rato, llegó el renombrado abogado, Taiga casi escupió el café que se estaba tomando cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—Soy Hanamiya Makoto, vengo por el caso de mi cliente Himuro Tatsuya. — se dirigió arrogante al oficial encargado.

—Ah… si pase por acá—Le indicó haciéndolo entrar a las oficinas.

Taiga esperaba salir pronto de ese lugar con su hermano.

Posteriormente luego de unas horas el abogado salió.

— ¿Tu eres familiar de mi cliente? eso supongo según me dijeron. Hanamiya parecía no reconocerlo, así era mejor.

—Sí ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo dejaran salir bajo fianza, pero quedara citado a una audiencia, lo formalizaran por lesiones graves, el individuo tiene fractura del tabique nasal y la mandíbula, además de múltiples laceraciones en el cuerpo, necesitara cirugía plástica y reconstructiva, uff… si que pega fuerte Tatsuya—se detuvo un momento a meditar sacando algunos papeles y revisándolos—Creo que puedo hacer mucho con los antecedentes que tengo, tomaran en cuenta el amplio prontuario que incluye un cargo por homicidio y además tenía órdenes de restricción a acercarse al otro involucrado, no es un caso difícil estoy seguro de ganarlo.

Kagami respiró aliviado, gracias a las gestiones de ese tipejo al que le tenía nada de estima, su hermano saldría libre.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada, le enviare mi factura con los gastos y le cobraré extra por quitarme horas de sueño.

Más tarde al fin Himuro quedó en libertad, ya era de mañana.

—Que noche más infernal, me duele el cuerpo.

—Tatsuya, vamos a casa, necesitas descansar… eh y no pienses en querer ir al hospital a ver a Izuki.

—Cielos me descubriste, no sé cómo le haces, pero me conoces muy bien.

/

Esa mañana al fin le dieron el alta, el equipo médico le dio un montón de recomendaciones, ya estaba algo más tranquilo y podía moverse sin tanto dolor.

Se encontraba bastante cansado física y emocionalmente, no durmió nada pensando en Himuro y en su actual situación, Murasakibara felizmente le había dado la noticia que este salió libre bajo fianza y que cuando llegaran a casa lo más probable es que ya estuviese ahí.

Al entrar al baño de la clínica se miró al espejo, ya había borrado un poco de su mente el cómo se sentía el maltrato físico, muchas veces pasó por la situación de tener que enfrentarse a su reflejo, esa imagen que tantas veces intentó negar. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, era muy patético… lloró en silencio, era un inútil, una carga para todo el que lo rodeara., nuevamente pensó en dejar atrás a su familia.

— ¿Estás bien? —Atsushi se preocupó al escucharlo sollozar.

— Si ya salgó. — Secó sus lágrimas y salió intentando poner su mejor cara.

—No pienses tanto Zuki-chin, las cosas pasan, si hubieses sido o tú o Gami-chin habríamos hecho lo mismo, nos apoyaremos, de todos nosotros eres el que menos culpa debe tener. — como si le leyera la mente, Atsushi era muy perceptivo.

—Murasakibara gracias si no fuese por tus ánimos no se qué haría.

—Vamos a nuestro hogar Zuki -chin.

/

—Te prepararé algo muy rico de desayuno Zuki -chin—Abrió la puerta del departamento esperando encontrar a sus amigos.

—No tengo mucha hambre. — Su hija se movió suave dentro, seguro ella si tenía ganas de comer.

Tatsuya y Kagami dormitaban sobre el sillón, al escuchar la puerta se sobresaltaron.

— ¡Shun! ¿Estás bien? — Himuro se emocionó al verlo yendo inmediatamente a su encuentro.

— Si… tú ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele mucho? perdóname por favor, no quise meterte en esto. — Miró al piso con culpa, Himuro no se veía bien, su cuerpo había resentido de igual manera los golpes, además de dejarlo con un problema legal bastante grande.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien, ya estoy libre y el maldito irá a la cárcel luego de pasar varios meses en el hospital. —Intentó calmarlo, ya había pensado en como reaccionaria, seguro sentiría mucha culpa, entendía muy bien los sentimientos del otro.

— Gami-chin vamos a comprar para hacer el desayuno, no hay nada en la nevera— Murasakibara empujó suave de la espalda al pelirrojo haciéndolo salir del departamento — Vamos a dejar que hablen— le susurró despacio.

— Bueno, aunque no sé si me guste el resultado de esto. — Dijo cerrando la puerta para darle privacidad a su hermano e Izuki.

— Lo siento tanto, te heriste mucho por defenderme— Himuro se sentó y luego hizo que el otro se arrimara a su lado.

— Lo haría una y mil veces, así que ya deja de culparte, tú también te lastimaste, pudiste haberla perdido ¿Cierto? —Le tocó el vientre algo inseguro, pocas veces era tan cercano a él físicamente hablando.

—Si, si no hubieses llegado él nos habría matado, de nuevo me rescataste.

— Ese desgraciado ya no volverá a molestarlos jamás. —No le importaba a quien tuviera que acudir, no dejaría que nunca se les volviera a acercar.

—Has hecho tanto por nosotros, desde que llegué a vivir a tu casa todo cambio, ustedes me han mostrado otro lado de la vida, debes pensar que soy una abusivo, siempre dependiendo de ti.

— Nunca he pensado eso Shun— Tomó aire, había pensado demasiado en que decirle cuando lo volviera a ver, incluso se puso en los escenarios más adversos, pero ya había tomado la decisión— Yo… yo te quiero, déjame estar a tu lado y criar a tu hija como si fuese mía, me enamoré de ti como un idiota y no puedo dejarte ir— recién cuando sucedió lo que sucedió y tuvo el temor de perderlo concluyó que ya no podía seguir callándose lo que sentía.

Shun guardo silencio meditando un poco, le había tomado de sorpresa, casi se pone a temblar por no saber qué contestar, a él también le gustaba, pero no estaba listo.

— Himuro, Eres un hombre libre lleno de cosas buenas, debes buscarte a alguien más… mírame, no tengo nada que ofrecerte soy un completo inútil, masoquista y encima traigo sobrecargo. — Lo mejor, era rechazarle para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones con alguien tan simplón como él.

— Tú eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, con todo lo que viviste todavía puedes sonreír y hacer reír al resto, no lloras ni te deprimes , cualquiera en tu situación estaría roto, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres muy valiente te admiro y quiero protegerte .

— No Himuro, no soy valiente si lo fuera no estaría pasando por esto. — Se levantó de su asiento alejándose de Tatsuya.

— Todos nos equivocamos, saldremos adelante, te ayudaré, prometo cuidarlos a ambos, dime que me aceptas, sé que tal vez es pronto, que no ha pasado mucho tiempo y que todavía tienes muchas heridas que sanar, por lo mismo no lo había mencionado antes, después de lo que pasó no quiero seguir callando, tal vez tienes miedo de mi, pero te juro que jamás te haría daño.

— Tú me gustas pero es… no puedo, no todavía lo siento. — Era un idiota, no podía corresponderle por su propio bien.

— Te esperaré Shun.

— ¡No! Tú debes buscar a alguien que te haga feliz, alguien que esté limpio de toda esta mierda, tendré un hijo de un maltratador, no será fácil…yo… yo… no quiero buscar a nadie. — La voz se le quebró— criaré a mi hija solo, tendré mi pequeña familia, no puedo… yo no soy tan fuerte como tú crees —Rompió en llanto, como si estuviese reteniendo todos esos sentimientos desde hace mucho.

— Si lo eres — se acercó a él— pero todos tenemos un límite — lo abrazó dejando que el otro se desahogara, le partía el corazón sentirlo así, en todo ese tiempo pocas veces lo vio llorar.

— Soy un pésimo ser humano, un mal agradecido yo… tengo mucha vergüenza de lo que pasó… de dejar que me pisotearan así… ¿Qué le diré a mi hija cuando me pregunte? — su llanto seguía siendo por sentirse menos, por todavía estar atado a ese pasado tan doloroso, él quería cambiar su forma de ver las cosas.

— Le dirás que fuiste valiente por ella y estoy seguro que estará orgullosa de ti, yo estoy orgulloso de ti Shun, eres muy valeroso. —Seguía aferrándolo a su pecho, podía sentir las lágrimas mojar su camisa, no deseaba separarse de él.

— Pensé en darla en adopción, pero fui tan cobarde que me arrepentí, soy un egoísta, le negué la posibilidad de una familia Himuro, pero no puedo lamentarme de quedarme con ella, eso me hace peor persona.

— De ninguna manera eso te hace ser malo, al contrario, la amas tanto que no la quieres dejar ir ¿De verdad pensaste eso? No es necesario, si quieres una familia ya la tienes a nuestro lado.

— Lo mismo me dijo Murasakibara. — ¡Atsushi lo sabía! y nunca le dijo nada.

— Me pone celoso que le hayas contado a él y no a mí. — Dijo divertido mientras seguía abrazando el tembloroso cuerpo que cada vez se recargaba más.

— Eres un tonto por fijarte en esta morsa fracasada, puedes tener a quien quieras, eres raro.

— Mírame — suavemente lo tomó del rostro — eres hermoso, no importa si ríes o lloras, no me interesa tu pasado déjame ser parte de tu futuro, te esperaré si no lo hago me arrepentiré, eres alguien tan valioso, no puedo dejarte ir, _let me make you smile,_ Shun.

— No entiendo un carajo de ingles, pero gracias, eres un tramposo vienes y me dices esas cosas bonitas ¿Cómo puedo seguir rechazándote?

— Entonces ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿Me permites quererte a ti y a la "princesa"?

— Esta bien, pero tendrás que tener mucha paciencia ya no me acuerdo bien como es esto de tener pareja, además hay muchas cosas que todavía debo reparar psicológicamente hablando.

—También yo, me enteré que necesito algo de ayuda, toda mi vida he llevado un silencioso dolor que creía superado, pero no es hasta ahora que pude darme cuenta de aquello, tomaré terapia. —Otra de las cosas que el incidente hizo fue que Tatsuya tomara conciencia de sus profundas heridas que creía enterradas, si iba a empezar algo con Izuki debía hacerlo bien.

—Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, los dos necesitamos algo de tiempo.

— Tranquilo, vamos a ir de a poco— Su corazón por fin se sintió en paz— por cierto ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para nuestra bebé?

"Nuestra bebe" sonaba tan lindo, era un sueño del que no quería despertar, estaba aterrado de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todo aquello no era más que una fantasía como las que solía crear para escapar de sus torturas.

— Todavía no pienso en nada, pero tenemos tiempo. — Sonrío separándose de Himuro y limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo te quieres llamar bebe? — Preguntó tocándole la barriga, la criatura se revolvió bruscamente, Tatsuya se sorprendió, era fascinante.

— No se había movido tan fuerte desde ayer, parece que también está contenta porque estamos juntos, le debe agradar tener un papá tan guapo como tú.

— Oye ¿me estas coqueteando Shun?

— Tal vez.

Volvió a aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, no importaba si había pasado poco tiempo desde que lo conoció, tampoco le interesaban los prejuicios de sus cercanos que claramente tendrían cuando se enteraran de su relación, lo haría feliz, le enseñaría que la vida no es tan gris como hasta ahora le había tocado conocer.

Con cuidado acaricio la maltratada mejilla de Izuki acercando sus labios para besarlo por primera vez, pudo notar el notorio sonrojo en este, tal vez iba muy rápido, pero se moría por probar esa suave boca, no lo rechazó si no que recibió gustoso ese contacto lleno de amor, fue apenas un roce inocente, tibio, cargado de mucho sentimiento, un beso como de adolecentes descubriendo el mundo, un beso de ensueño… uno como no recordaba haber recibido antes.

Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, Himuro lo volvió a besar esta vez en la frente, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos.

Un beso en la frente significa "protección" era lo que haría de ahora en adelante, protegerlo de todo y de todos y por supuesto hacerlo feliz.

La vida le daba otra oportunidad de amor, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, lo intentaría una última vez…

/

_La felicidad esta donde menos esperas encontrarla, yo era un solitario de espíritu libre hasta que él llegó y me atrapó de una forma dulce y tranquila, decidí convertirme en padre, decidí dar el paso que hace meses atrás jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza._

_Pueden decir que estoy loco pero no arrepentiré de esto, así fue el día en que Himuro Tatsuya cambio las botellas de alcohol, las fiestas y el sexo casual por un dulce ángel y un montón de pañales. _

_/_

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, miles de gracias por sus lecturas, me ha llamado mucho la atención que varias personas comenten mis historia fuera de esta página, me sorprende, miles de millones de gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos**

**Kure**


	8. Reason

_**Hola de nuevo, muchos pensaron que el fic estaba finalizado pero no, todavía queda este y otro capítulo.**_

_**Pido disculpa por cualquier error que se me haya pasado, soy algo torpe, pero juro que reviso varias veces, perdón por pasar más de un mes sin actualizar, perdí la clave de esta página, esta historia esta mas que finalizada en amor yaoi, el lunes subiré el ultimo capitulo. MILES DE DISCULPAS a quienes seguían la historia por acá. **_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y lecturas. **_

/

— Shun y yo decidimos estar juntos. — Le informó a Murasakibara y Taiga esa misma noche, estos se habían mantenido expectantes, aunque no parecieron sorprenderse por la noticia.

— Hasta que por fin Muro-chin, tuvo que suceder lo que pasó para que te dieras cuenta y te decidieras, pero que lento eres. — Le reclamó Murasakibara.

— Supongo que era inevitable, Tatsuya sabe lo que pienso sobre hacerse cargo de un hijo que no es suyo, no es nada contra ti Izuki sé que eres un buen tipo, pero es complicado.

—Entiendo Kagami, comprendo que quieres lo mejor para tu hermano, no estoy en posición de reclamarte nada. —Izuki estaba en conocimiento de lo que podía pensar el resto y de los reparos que podrían tener sus cercanos, suspiró y miró al piso, no sería tan fácil llevar adelante esa relación.

—Taiga no soy un adolecente que no sabe a lo se enfrenta, mas tarde hablaremos largo y tendido hermano, pero por ahora esa esta mi decisión, pueden pensar que es muy pronto sin embargo no voy a perder a Shun por esperarme un tiempo más. — Le tomó la mano a su bello ángel para demostrarle que no le interesaba cuanto le dijeran todos lo "equivocado" que estaba no lo dejaría.

—No tengo nada que hacer frente a lo que dices sentir.— observó a Atsushi quien parecía molesto, suspiró— No lo arruines como lo hicimos Murasakibara y yo, Izuki te encargo a mi hermano, no lo hagas sufrir, no importa lo duro y rudo que se muestre tiene un corazón de cristal. — El pelirrojo no podía estar completamente feliz, le incomodaba un poco, siempre imaginó a su hermano en otra clase de relaciones, pero si era lo que había decidido sólo quedaba apoyarlos a ambos dejando de lado sus prejuicios.

—Claro Kagami cuidaré muy bien de él y lo haré feliz.

—Ten calma Taiga, créeme que al vivir con ustedes me di cuenta perfectamente de lo que no hay que hacer si quiero mantener una relación en el tiempo.

— ¡Vamos a festejar que somos felices! — Atsushi estaba animado, siempre había deseado que su mejor amigo encontrara a alguien a quien amar y estaba el doble de feliz que fuese ese chico que tantos buenos momentos les había traído a todos.

Nuevamente intentaban salir adelante, después de la tremenda tormenta que había arremetido contra sus vidas, no era fácil volver a levantarse y caminar, pero juntos sería menos pesado.

/

Un retroceso enorme sicológicamente hablando era aquello que estaba experimentando, parecía que las frías y potentes imágenes de sus pasado cobraban más fuerza atacándolo en sus sueños y en ocasiones estando consciente.

Si bien habían aumentado las terapias psicológicas para contrarrestar los efectos del nuevo episodio de violencia, el estrés emocional se hacía presente de nuevo en su vida, todo por culpa de ese sujeto que ya estaba imposibilitado a acercársele, aun así seguía acosándolo indirectamente.

Tenía conocimiento que debía guardar calma para no afectar a su hija, todo lo anteriormente vivido lo tenía con los nervios de punta, muy a su pesar sus amigos y su ahora pareja se daban cuenta del retroceso, eso le angustiaba más, no quería perder a Tatsuya ni preocupar a Murasakibara y Kagami.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Un fuerte grito despertó a los miembros de la casa, ya era segunda vez en esa semana, no era fácil lidiar con el estrés postraumático, cada noche se repetía las constantes pesadillas que lo hacían despertar gritando de horror con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo a mil.

Himuro se incorporó dejando su suave cama para dirigirse a la habitación de su pareja, deseaba ayudarlo lo más que pudiera, tenía mucha cólera por culpa de ese "hijo de puta" las cosas se habían complicado, por momentos deseo haberlo matado.

Cuando llegó a su habitación vio que Murasakibara se le había adelantado y estaba sentado al lado de Shun, sonrió pensando en que su novio estaba rodeado de muy buenos amigos y de todos Atsushi era el más atentó.

—Fue un sueño Zuki-chin no vamos a dejar que nada malo te suceda…— Decía como un discurso aprendido mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

—Perdón, no sé… no entiendo que me pasa, es como al principio, mañana debes trabajar Mura y Tatsuya tienes la audiencia, los he despertado a todos con mis gritos histéricos. — Trató de calmarse, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena violenta se repetía, era peor que antes ya que todas sus fantasías oníricas de ahora involucraban a Himuro.

—Zuki-chin creo que luego que acabe tu descanso medico no debes volver a la pastelería, conseguiré un reemplazo, ya no estás en condiciones de seguir allí.

—Necesito trabajar, no puedo estar de mantenido, mi hija necesita muchas cosas.

—Mañana lo hablamos bien, ahora trata de dormir ¿Quieres un pedacito de pastel?

—No, gracias por favor ve a descansar Murasakibara, tendrás mucho sueño por la mañana. —le rogó, lo menos que quería era ser una molestia para los miembros de su hogar que ya le habían aguantado mucho.

—Shun creo que lo mejor sería es que te cambiaras a mi habitación. — intervino Himuro apenándose un poco de su idea ya que bajo ningún motivo quería que se tomara de otra forma.

— ¿Contigo? pero… pero…

—Vamos no es tan malo, somos pareja lo normal es que si vivimos bajo el mismo techo durmamos en la misma cama.

—Si intentas algo raro con Zuki-chin te aplastaré— intervino Murasakibara, todos sabían que era demasiado pronto para pensar en "eso"

—No soy un pervertido Atsushi, entiendo como son las cosas.

—Jajaja, bien yo no me estaba imaginando nada, además tienes razón siempre estoy molestando a todos, cuando lo normal es que incomode a mi novio. —Izuki sonrió a pesar de todo lo que había pasado mantenía su buen humor.

—Entonces está decidido, mañana trasladaremos tus cosas, por esta noche, bueno creo que puedo dormir aquí a tu lado.

—Está bien ya me dijeron con eso que me largara, pero estaré al pendiente de Zuki- chin, no intentes nada raro Muro-chin. —Murasakibara le hizo un gesto a Himuro y cerró lentamente la puerta.

— Ya lárgate tonto.

Izuki se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio para que se arrimara en su cama, Tatsuya se colocó a su lado al principio mirando el techo, pero poco tiempo pasó hasta que le tomó la mano.

—Ya no debes tener miedo, siempre te protegeré Shun a ti y a nuestra hija.

Guardó silencio era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de permanecer así de cerca, la calidez del cuerpo ajeno le hizo sentir mucha seguridad.

— No tengo problema si quieres abrazarme, es natural… después de todo soy tu pareja—Dijo con un hilo de voz, entendía cuanto deseaba Tatsuya resguardarlo y por nada apurar las cosas, por eso dio el primer paso para la anhelada cercanía.

—Ehhh, claro Shun, lo iba a hacer pero no quiero que te sientas incomodo, entiendo lo cuidadoso que debo ser —Siempre pensó que a Izuki le molestaba un poco el contacto con otros, era lo más lógico después de todo lo que pasó, no obstante ahora le estaba dando el permiso para tocarlo, para sentirlo, ya lo había hecho antes una par de veces, jamás de esa forma, se volteo de manera de quedar frente a frente, cada vez que lo miraba de tan cerca se enamoraba, era hermoso con todas sus letras, las facciones tan tradicionales, sus labios finos, el bonito sonrojo de sus mejillas, era "el chico bonito" del que seguro muchas y muchos estaban enamorado, aunque ahora era suyo, con **delicadeza** lo allegó hacía su pecho envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

El contrario le respondió acurrucándose en seguida, no había tensión alguna muy por el contrario, sentirse de esa manera era algo increíble, la vida que llevaba antes no le dejaba espacio para ese tipo de contactos, su ex únicamente lo tocaba para tener relaciones o golpearlo, que le expresaran de esta forma los sentimientos era algo muy nuevo que deseaba disfrutar al máximo. Cerró los ojos tranquilo, recuperando un poco la calma que le había sido arrebatada tan abruptamente, quería con todo su corazón que su relación con Himuro funcionara y poder compartir esos agradables momentos.

Por su parte Tatsuya por primera vez experimentaba aquello a lo que el común de la gente llamaba "las mariposas en el estomago" el suave aroma y el hecho de tenerlo así de cerca era suficiente para estar feliz, increíblemente estaba flechado por la simpleza y valentía de Izuki, no se arrepentía del importante paso que por fin había dado.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse, esa noche ya no hubo más pesadillas…

/

Al día siguiente Himuro debía asistir al juicio por las graves lesiones que había dejado en el ex de Shun, este ya estaba estable y fuera de peligro, sin embargo seguía hospitalizado, Hanamiya le había asegurado que no pagaría ni un sólo día con cárcel ya que se había encargado de reunir las pruebas suficientes para que saliera libre de todo cargo.

La audiencia duró varias horas, Kagami estuvo todo el tiempo acompañando a su hermano, parte de la familia del sujeto estaba presente, ahí delante de todos juraron vengarse de Himuro e Izuki cuando el veredicto final lo absolvió de toda culpa y lo declararon inocente, quedaba otro juicio y este era por los múltiples cargos que tenía encima el tipo, Shun debía declarar y eso no le gustaba mucho a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Tranquilo, mientras más griten más se hunden, les pondremos varias querellas por amenazas reiteradas— Mencionó Hanamiya con un rostro lleno de satisfacción, todo había salido justo como lo calculó, definitivamente era uno de los mejores abogados.

—No es tan fácil, si alguien llega a tocar a Shun no voy a contenerme. —Estaba cansado de que ese tipo de gente le hiciera la vida de cuadritos a su pareja.

—Tsk como si te hubieses contenido idiota, si no fuera por mi estarías en la cárcel las lesiones de ese hombre son comparables a un accidente de tránsito, eres un desquiciado si fueras la persona a la que tengo que hundir mínimo te hubieran dado cinco años, te enviaré la factura y cualquier cosa me llamas, no hagas ninguna estupidez esta vez nos iremos por la vía legal, aplastaremos al hijo de puta ese. —Hanamiya sonrió burlón, Tatsuya le caía bien y le ayudaría a conseguir su cometido—Adiós estamos al habla— se despidió saliendo de la sala de audiencia.

—Me preocupa que esas personas puedan intentar algo— Kagami le dejó ver su inquietud, la familia de ese bastardo era igual a él.

—Esperemos que se queden en las palabras, no le menciones nada a Shun ya está demasiado estresado y nervioso con todo esto.

—Tranquilo no diré nada, pero debemos estar alerta en caso de que suceda algo.

/

Tiempo después.

Pasaron casi tres meses, ya estaba terminando el otoño los días cada vez eran más fríos, el invierno se estaba dejando sentir con todo.

Izuki descansaba en la cama que compartía con su Tatsuya, felizmente y gracias al apoyo de todos quienes habitaban ese hogar había podido sobreponerse en parte al último trauma, ya estaba más estable emocionalmente, su ex terminó en la cárcel gracias a la gestión de Makoto y la familia tuvo que indemnizarlo por los daños sufridos, finalmente tuvo su merecido y eso lo tenía sumamente tranquilo.

Faltaba muy poco para que su criatura se asomara a la vida por fin, sus molestias físicas habían aumentado, todo le resultaba insoportable, el no poder moverse libremente, ser inútil y una carga para el resto ya que desde el ataque jamás pudo volver a trabajar.

Sus amigos hacían lo posible por hacerlo sentir mejor, los pasteles de Atsushi lo habían hecho engordar como morsa, pero el deseo de comer cosas dulces lo vencía y este cumplía cada uno de sus antojos y caprichos, bizcochos de chocolate, pasteles de vainilla, crepas, muffings todo lo devoraba, era una maquina tragadora y últimamente hasta las labores del hogar le significaban una tremenda dificultad, sus ocho meses y medio se dejaban notar demasiado.

Taiga finalmente le había aceptado como su cuñado ya que captó el notorio cambio en el estilo de vida de su hermano, ahora responsable futuro padre de familia, antes un libertino despreocupado.

Murasakibara salía furtivamente, según él estaba resolviendo sus problemas parecía estar más centrado y maduro que antes.

Himuro salió de su trabajo, era un alivio poder regresar a casa ya que el frío de la calle le entumía el cuerpo, estaba agotado y deseaba poder acurrucarse al lado de Shun a descansar, estos meses junto al otro azabache habían sido más tranquilos y por fin comenzaban a disfrutar una vida de pareja un poco más normal.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— gritó ansioso, le gustaba ser bien recibido por Izuki, pero esta vez no fue él quien le dio la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido Muro-chin. —Atsushi era el único que estaba en la sala, su amigo estaba tan abrigado que parecía un gran oso polar.

—Hola Atsushi ¿Dónde está Shun?

—Él no se levantó hoy, parece que se siente malito, va a estallar pronto, la bebé está muy activa y no lo deja casi pararse, además hace frío le dije que se quedara en cama ya que yo no fui a trabajar no quise abrir la pastelería hoy ya que hace frío, no me gusta el frío Muro-chin hay que comprar un calefactor muy grande a los bebitos tampoco les gusta el frío, estoy muriendo y todavía no comienza el invierno, eso no es bueno… porque los ambientes cálidos son los mejores para…

Dejó a su amigo quejándose por el clima, con un Atsushi con frío era difícil mantener una conversación coherente, se dirigió por fin a su habitación.

— ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien Shun?

—Hola, que bueno que llegas, estoy bien aunque me siento cansado esta bebé no quiere salir de la cama.

Se recostó a su lado abrazándolo protectoramente, besó su frente y como acostumbraba le acaricio el hinchado vientre, faltaba muy poco y su niña vendría al mundo.

Se besaron sin prisa, ya desde hace un par de semanas el contacto era mucho más cercano en todo sentido, el hecho de dormir juntos los acercaba cada vez más, aun no tenían ningún tipo de intimidad sexual, seguía siendo demasiado pronto y ambos lo sabían. Para alguien tan activo como Tatsuya la abstinencia era una situación muy extraña, pero no le molestaba en demasía esperar un tiempo más, era increíble lo que podía hacer ese sentimiento llamado "amor", estaba más concentrado en cumplir con el nuevo rol que había aceptado, ya faltaba muy poco para convertirse en padre y la idea si bien le asustaba de igual manera lo ilusionaba mucho, habían construido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

/

Un grito de alerta lo despertó de su placido sueño mientras sentía como le sacudían violentamente.

—Tatsuya ¡Me duele! ¡Aghh!— Shun se sostenía el vientre con lágrimas en los ojos, se asustó y rápidamente se levantó no sabiendo muy bien que debía hacer.

—Espera ¿Ya viene? ¿Estás seguro? — La pregunta sonó bastante estúpida, Izuki lo miró con mala cara y ahí supo que iba en serio.

—No estoy bromeando, me duele mucho, sabes que jamás me quejo.

— ¿No te caíste o te hiciste daño verdad?

—Claro que no, ahhhhhh siento que no puedo tenerla más adentro… Mierda me duele.

Himuro se vistió rápido, estaba algo atontado y no sabía muy bien como debía actuar.

— ¡Atsushi! ¡Taiga! ayúdenme, Shun va a tener a la bebé. —Gritó con cierto tono de terror, los demás acudieron enseguida a su desesperado llamado.

— ¿Pero cómo? si faltan dos semanas todavía ¿Qué le hiciste a Zuki-chin? ¿Molestaste al bebé? Te dije que no le hicieras nada malo, voy a aplastarte. —Amenazó Murasakibara.

— No le hice nada imbécil, jamás lo tocaría. —Se defendió Himuro.

—Murasakibara, no creo que Tatsuya sea tan inconsciente para hacer algo así. — Taiga también salió en su defensa.

— ¡Claro que no! Desde el principio dije que respetaría a Shun.

— ¡Trío de imbéciles voy a parir! ¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar estupideces y ayudarme?!

Los tres se sorprendieron por el lenguaje del azabache quien siempre era amable y de buen carácter.

Tatsuya corrió hasta donde estaba para ayudarle a vestirse, mientras que Murasakibara torpemente metía algunas cosas que consideraba "útiles" en un bolso, habían hablado por si ocurría una emergencia y los tres tenían más o menos claro que hacer, aunque Shun no debía tener a la bebé hasta dentro de dos semanas ya que ahí recién estaba programada la cesárea.

— Tatsuya me duele voy a morir siento que me está arrancando los órganos con las manos, Mierda, mierda, jamás me había dolido tanto algo, Ahhh… bebé mala… no hagas eso… Ahhhhhhhh.

— Shun eso sonó horrible me vas a traumar, trata de respirar por favor. —Himuro solía ser calmado y centrado, pero esta situación lo había desarmado por completo, no se suponía que era así como debían darse las cosas.

Terminó de acomodarle la ropa mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

— No puedo, no puedo, esto duele mucho… ¡Ay! — Sujetó fuerte de su pareja enterrándole las uñas en el brazo, el contrario sólo pudo aguantar esa pequeña molestia que no era nada comparado a lo que sentía su pobre Ángel, dolía siempre lo había escuchado "el peor sufrimiento seguido de la felicidad mas grande"

Finalmente salieron los cuatro bastante nerviosos, Izuki gritaba, Tatsuya deseaba que su dolor se terminara de una vez, era bastante terrible no poder hacer algo más por él.

Taiga iba a conducir la camioneta de Murasakibara ya que Himuro estaba demasiado alterado y Shun no quería separarse de él, Atsushi no era muy bueno haciéndolo y la idea no era terminar muertos ya que era un cero a la izquierda cuando de situaciones límites se trataba.

—Voy a morir, por favor date prisa ya no puedo más me duele mucho. —Comenzó a llorar, en cualquier momento se desmayaría, nadie lo preparó para algo así, desde siempre supo que dolía pero era inimaginable lo que se experimentaba al final, ya no sentía las piernas y sudaba frío, estaba empapado… la criatura lo pateaba de manera desesperada.

Kagami aceleró lo más que pudo, afortunadamente mantuvo la cabeza fría y logró llegar rápidamente.

Cuando bajaron del vehículo Murasakibara corrió para ir a buscar una silla de ruedas, Himuro parecía que se iba a desmayar de los Nervios e Izuki se quejaba, pero ya no gritaba se sostenía apenas, el más tranquilo de todos era Taiga quien quería cachetear a su hermano por actuar como idiota y no ser el soporte que debía ser en el momento más importante.

Atsushi entró en la clínica arrojando la puerta, lo que provocó que las personas que se encontraban cerca se asustaran, tomó la primera silla de ruedas que encontró y corrió empujando todo a su paso, salió por el estacionamiento siendo perseguido por un par de guardias que pensaron que estaba robando.

¡No me estoy robando nada es para Zuki! –chin que va a tener un bebé. — Gritó cuando por fin había llegado donde sus amigos, los guardias al comprobar que era verdad desistieron.

Acomodaron a Shun y lo llevaron dentro, Himuro ya se había comunicado con el médico a cargo y los estaría esperando.

Ingresaron a la consulta mientras Kagami y Murasakibara se quedaban fuera esperando.

—Tengo frío Gami-chin abrázame— se arrimó a Taiga este no se movió ya se había acostumbrado a las actitudes de Murasakibara, esperaba que todo saliera bien para su hermano e Izuki.

Dentro.

—Está listo haremos la cesárea ahora.—Informó impávido el médico obstetra mientras terminaba de chequear a Izuki.

— ¿Están bien? ¿No hay nada malo con ellos?

—Si muy bien, es algo común que los partos puedan adelantarse unos días o incluso un par de semanas, la bebé esta normal en peso y talla lista para salir, lo llevaremos a la sala de preparación para darle los analgésicos, el padre por favor espere fuera hasta que esté el pabellón listo, enfermera traiga una camilla y llame al anestesista.

Izuki miró Himuro estaba pálido parecía punto de vomitar.

— ¿Estás bien Tatsuya? —preguntó dejando por un momento de lado su propio dolor.

—No sé, es tan raro, todo fue muy rápido, estoy algo asustado, ya quiero que nazca, tuve mucho miedo de que algo malo les hubiese pasado.

—Me duele, pero estoy perfectamente no voy a rendirme ahora, ella y yo estaremos muy bien, te lo prometo. — el del lunar se sintió como un idiota, que su pareja quien estaba pasando por tanto le diera ánimos le dolió en el orgullo.

—Tienes que estar tranquilo ya pronto la tendremos con nosotros.— Le acaricio el vientre mirándolo con cariño, en eso llegó una enfermera.

—Le dijeron que esperara fuera, por favor salga debemos prepararlo. — Le increpó la mujer.

Asintió algo frenético mientras observaba como le ponían suero a su pareja estaba muy pálido, al salir sus amigos lo esperaban con caras ansiosas.

—Muro-chin ¿Ya sale el bebé?

—Si dentro de poco me llamarán para que entre al parto.

Pasaron veinte minutos de tenso silencio, Tatsuya se mordía las uñas mientras que Murasakibara había intentado romper una máquina expendedora de dulces porque esta le había tragado un billete, Kagami se paseaba como un tigre enjaulado de los tres era el único que había pasado por una situación similar, pero no por eso iba a estar menos intranquilo, no quería pensar que algo podía salir mal.

—Señor Himuro Tatsuya — finalmente lo habían llamado, entró de nuevo en pánico, pudo escuchar a sus amigos animándolo… ya quería que eso se terminara y poder ver el rostro de su pequeña.

Lo condujeron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde le dieron la indumentaria para entrar a pabellón, una bata guantes y un algo para cubrirse la cabeza, antes lo hicieron lavarse cuidadosamente las manos, apenas escuchaba las indicaciones, estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Al entrar a la sala de parto vio a varias personas que se alistaban para el procedimiento, Izuki estaba en la camilla al medio de la habitación con cara de terror, miró uno de sus brazos atravesados por agujas, le dolió ver la imagen, no le gustaban las inyecciones, ni los hospitales aunque el miedo a esos lugares era algo que nadie conocía, se le acercó con una fingida sonrisa, esta vez sí sería su soporte, el rostro de Shun reflejaba un gran agotamiento, incluso así le dedico una bonita sonrisa, cuanto admiraba a ese chico…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

—Ya no, me pusieron la anestesia no siento nada de la cintura para abajo, ahora solo debo esperar a que me corten por la mitad y me saquen a la bebé.

—No lo digas así es escalofriante —Sonrió acariciándole el cabello retirando unos cuantos mechones de la frente, ambos estaban asustados y nerviosos deseando que todo resultara bien.

—Está todo listo, no vas a sentir mucho más de lo que ya experimentaste, la anestesia hizo bien su trabajo, relájate y disfruta del milagro de la vida. — Le dijo el obstetra mientras comenzaba a trabajar, no podía ver nada de lo que le hacían y tampoco es que quisiese mirar.

—Se siente raro, ya no puedo sentir como se mueve ¿Está bien?

—Claro que está bien, vamos a proceder, mantente tranquilo por favor.

—Estoy nervioso Tatsuya, dame la mano—Le pidió tembloroso, este obedeció entrelazando sus dedos, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, la vida les había cambiado en 180 grados a los dos y desde ahora todo iba a ser todavía mas diferente con ese pequeño ser.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos a la vez que se aferraba mas a Himuro, tenía tanta suerte de pasar por esto junto a la persona a la que amaba, hace ocho meses atrás todo era una pesadilla, ahora parecía un lindo sueño del cual le aterraba despertar y encontrarse en ese horrible cuarto donde solía vivir… quería llorar, un miedo intenso lo invadió, hasta que sintió unos tibios labios sobre su frente.

—No debes preocuparte, estoy aquí Shun, saldremos los tres de este lugar y seremos una familia— Lo miró con los ojos llorosos notando la bonita sonrisa de su Tatsuya, eso no podía ser una fantasía.

—Gracias Tatsu.

Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo su bebé estaba a punto de nacer.

—Aquí viene, eso, con cuidado, necesito apoyo aquí—Pidió el médico algo alterado.

Pudo divisar como levantaba el pequeño cuerpo, pero no escuchó el tan ansiado llanto, con temor observó como de inmediato la llevaban a otro lado mientras dos médicos se acercaban a darle los cuidados a él, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar en que quería a su bebé, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, tal vez a lo que tanto le temía se había vuelto realidad.

— ¿Que es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué no llora ni me dejan verla? — No podía sentir más que angustia, se aferró mas al brazo de su pareja, este también temblaba expectante pero se mantenía firme, pasaron unos instantes que parecieron horas...

Finalmente escucharon un fuerte llanto que hizo que les regresara el alma al cuerpo.

—Tranquilos, le costó un poco sacar el llanto, pero ya despejamos las vías respiratorias en un momento se las daré para que puedan conocerla, es bastante grande. — Esos segundos creyendo en la fatalidad fueron eternos, ya estaban más aliviados.

Al rato se acercó una enferma con un bultito envuelto en mantas, se lo entregó con cuidado a Shun quien lo cargo tembloroso colocándolo en su pecho, su llanto se detuvo apenas percibió el cálido contacto de quien le había dado la vida.

—Hola bebé soy el idiota que te tocó por "madre" me llamo Izuki Shun prometo cuidarte y amarte, este hombre guapo es tu papi se llama Tatsuya— Himuro descubrió un poco a la criatura para mirarla bien, era hermosa, movía las manos se le veía bastante saludable, su tono de piel no era el más "normal" pero podía reconocer algunas facciones de Izuki, la vida había sido buena y justa entregándole a aquella criatura la belleza de su madre y poco o nada de su maldito padre biológico.

—Es preciosa se parece a ti. — Con cariño lo besó en el rostro, mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita.

— Gracias, no hubiésemos podido sin ti, sin ustedes… yo habría estado perdido… me has salvado de todas las formas posibles. — Lloró, pero eran las amargas lágrimas a las que estaba acostumbrado, estas estaban cargadas de una inmensa felicidad.

—Vamos a terminar el procedimiento luego la llevaremos a los cuneros y cuando estés en mejores condiciones te la daremos para que la alimentes. — No quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que tenían que terminar de limpiarla y hacerle algunos exámenes, de mala gana entregó a su pequeña.

—Shun ¿Como le vamos a poner a nuestra hija?

Hasta ese momento no habían conversado nada del nombre, muy en el fondo Izuki tenía tanto miedo de que algo no saliera bien que no había querido nombrarla de ninguna manera.

—Se va a llamar Nozomi, significa esperanza… como la que ustedes me devolvieron.

—Es un nombre precioso, jamás te rendiste, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Lo besó por última vez antes de que le pidieran que saliera de la sala para concluir con la intervención.

Estaba mareado habían sido muchas emociones al encontrarse solo fuera de la sala lloró en silencio, se había estado conteniendo por Izuki, llorar de felicidad no era tan malo, permaneció así unos minutos hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y retornar con sus amigos que esperaban impacientes.

— ¡Muro-chin ¿Cómo salió todo?! — Apenas lo vio Atsushi corrió hacia a él con un montón de dulces en sus manos, mientras que Kagami espero expectante su respuesta.

—Todo bien chicos, aunque nos llevamos un buen susto, no lloró cuando nació, estaba un poco ahogada, pero ya está todo normal a Shun lo están terminando de intervenir y a ella le harán los exámenes de rutina.

— ¿Es bonita Muro-chin?

— Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto además de Izuki.

Los tres sonrieron… Atsushi no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos, abrazo a su amigo dejando caer todas las golosinas al piso, Kagami dejó su actitud usualmente arisca y también fue a envolver a su hermano en una de esas demostraciones de cariño que no se daban desde que era niños.

—Felicidades ya eres padre.

—Si Muro-chin ahora tendrás que portarte bien o te aplastare— Los tres rieron.

—Tú no puedes decirme nada de todos nosotros eres el más irresponsable Atsushi.

—Me estoy enmendando, ya estamos en conversaciones con mi ex pareja, sé que jamás me perdonara pero tal vez me permita ver a los bebés cuando nazcan.

— ¿Bebés? —Preguntaron al unisonó Taiga y Tatsuya.

—Mis hijos son gemelos.

—Atsushi eso te hace el doble de irresponsable ¿Sabes? ¿Y tú Taiga?

—Kuroko no es alguien que perdone fácilmente, pero al menos puedo estar con Tetsuo, seré el mejor padre del mundo para él.

Parece que la vida nos está dando segundas oportunidades a todos…

/

Observaba a su pequeña en los cuneros, podía reconocerla aunque estuviera al lado de una decena de bebés que parecían ser todos iguales, ella era única, un precioso regalo caído del cielo, un ángel encargado de curar todas las heridas suyas y de Shun… sonrío mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la vitrina de la sala.

—"Himuro Nozomi" es el nombre más bonito que pudo haber escogido tu mami…

_**/**_

_**Ojala haya sido de su agrado. Reitero mis disculpas .**_

_**Muchas gracias, el siguiente es el último.**_


	9. We're not alone

_**Hola, traigo el capítulo final, aquí se termina esta historia, pido disculpas si se me pasó alguna falta.**_

_**Esta historia se comenzó a subir cuando ya estaban las directrices escritas, tenía un desarrollo y un final a medida que lo fui editando y subiendo muchas cosas cambiaron, al principio de mis notas en el capítulo 1 les mencioné un posible lemon en estado de gestación, por cómo se dieron las cosas no sucedió así, lo lamentó.**_

_**Advertencias: Se menciona la lactancia, es un MPREG lo mas lógico es que tengan la capacidad de lactar, si para alguien es desagradable por favor no lo lea, También hay lemon (aunque no es como hubiera querido)**_

_**Disfruten. **_

_**/**_

_**We**_'re _**not alone**_

Estaba tan cansado que los ojos se le cerraban, al mismo tiempo lo único que deseaba era tenerla a su lado, su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes, se había dormido un poco apenas lo llevaron a la sala de recuperación, eso lo hizo sentir algo mal ya que deseaba permanecer consiente al cien por ciento para estar con su pequeña.

Finalmente se la trajeron, no se entero cuanto había pasado, perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, supuso que fue bastante ya que el efecto de la anestesia comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo y la herida en su parte baja punzaba dolorosamente.

Tampoco había visto a Tatsuya, probablemente no lo dejaban entrar, necesitaba estar con él, decirle cuanto lo adoraba y agradecerle una vez más por toda la felicidad que le había entregado, era extraño ya tendrían toda la vida para decírselo pero quería verlo ahora.

Tomó a su bebé entre sus brazos, era tan pequeña que apenas si pudo sostenerla correctamente, no imaginó que cara puso cuando esta comenzó a llorar, la enfermera le dijo que debía alimentarla.

Con sumo cuidado se descubrió y la colocó como le indicaba la profesional, alimentar a un bebé era de lo más extraño, jamás pensó que un hombre estaba anatómicamente preparado para eso, si bien durante los controles de embarazo se lo habían mencionado no había alcanzado a dimensionar como sería al llegar el momento.

Al principio le costó que la bebé encontrara la forma correcta de alimentarse, finalmente logró prenderla de uno de sus pezones esta por instinto comenzó a succionar, era extraño por no decirlo algo molesto, pero por mucho fue el acto de apego más fuerte que había tenido con ella hasta ahora, el sentirla así de cerca respirando junto a él, percibiendo su corazón latir, el calor y la suavidad del diminuto cuerpo.

De pronto parecía como que el dolor y el cansancio por el reciente parto desaparecieran, todo era como un sueño idílico, ella estaba a su lado ¡Ambos estaban bien! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado meses atrás que su historia terminaría así? Los pensamientos negativos ya no existían en su cabeza, ahora debía esforzarse el doble por entregarle a su hija ser lo mejor de la vida.

Le acaricio la frente y pudo notar mucho de sus rasgos reflejados en ella, estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad, la hubiera querido aunque hubiese salido con la misma cara de su mal llamado "padre" le amaba con una intensidad que jamás pensó poder sentir por alguien.

Cuando terminó de alimentarla la limpio y luego como le enseñaron la colocó en posición para darle golpecitos en la espalda y así evitar que terminara con algún tipo de cólico o reflujo.

Todo era nuevo y maravilloso, estaba asustado y deseaba aprender lo más pronto posible a cuidar de su bebé "nadie comienza sabiendo" le comentaban, ser padre se aprende sobre la marcha muchas veces.

La acostó a su lado, tenerla así de cerca lo hizo entrar en un estado de tranquilidad como desde hace meses no tenía, sin darse cuenta cayó en un estado de sopor parecido al sueño, no se quería descuidar con su nenita, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, fue a lo menos una hora lo que alcanzó a dormitar cuando escuchó la voz de Tatsuya.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si hubiese jugado yo solo con toda la Kiseki en la zona.

—Vaya, veo que estas exhausto.

—Tatsuya, tenía ganas de verte, yo quería darte las gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer nada y ¿Sabes? yo también deseaba verte, no me dejaban entrar a la sala, se tardaron años en darme el permiso ¿Cómo está la nena más bonita?

— Le di de comer, ahora está tranquila y se durmió ¿Quieres cargar a tu hija?

— Claro— Con delicadeza tomó a dormido bultito, era tan hermosa, su cabello azabache y su piel blanca, parecía un querubín !Qué cosa más linda se había caído del cielo¡ La envolvió cálidamente entre sus brazos, ahora era su padre, la protegería y la cuidaría para toda la vida, suspiró, la felicidad era muy distinta a como él pensaba, recién después de 27 años podía decir que estaba experimentándola en su totalidad.

—Zuki-chin! — Exclamó una voz que ambos reconocieron como Atsushi, su grito de inmediato fue acallado por un disgustado Kagami quien le propino un codazo, ambos se habían metido a la mala.

— ¿Quieres que nos echen? Tarado. —Replicó molesto.

—Ya Gami-chin tranquilo, prometo que no grito más. —Dijo bajando hasta un susurró su tono de voz.

Shun sonrío, sus amigos no cambiarían nunca.

—Quiero cargar a la bebé ¿Puedo Zuki -chin? Anda quiero que sepa que yo era el que le daba los pasteles. — Murasakibara estaba muy emocionado.

— Por supuesto, Himuro déjalo.

Tatsuya miró con algo de desconfianza, Atsushi era afectuoso, pero algo torpe.

—Tómala con cuidado, es como del porte de tu mano así que no vayas a tirarla, agárrala con delicadeza ¡Así no! Sostenla de la cabeza, no seas bruto Atsushi.

— Muro-chin tranquilo, no soy tonto. — Con toda delicadeza acomodó a la pequeña quien seguía durmiendo profundamente. — Eres como un dulcecito de leche, así de blanquita y bonita. — La meció con calma, mientras la observaba con cariño.

—Luego me dejas cargarla a mí. — Le reclamó Kagami.

Izuki observaba divertido la actitud de los tres con respecto a la pequeña, Murasakibara la acunaba como si fuera la cosita más preciada del mundo, mientras Tatsuya parecía nervioso que a este se le fuese a caer, Taiga se veía ansioso por conocerla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Toma Gami-chin, eres un pesado. — Se la entregó con cuidado a su otro tío quien la recibió gustoso acogiéndola, de todos Kagami era el más experto, ya tenía un bebé por lo que supo como posicionarla en seguida sin que se despertara.

—Vaya, pero que muchacha tan guapa, eres una belleza vamos a tener que cuidarte mucho. — La arrulló un rato mas entre sus brazos hasta que una de las enfermeras entró en la sala.

—Dije que sólo podía pasar el padre, no puede llenarse de gente la habitación.

— Lo tres somos los padres. — Se defendió Murasakibara mirando hacia abajo a la mujer, quien si bien pareció intimidarse no retrocedió y muy al contrario cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

Shun rio, su bebé era afortunada de estar rodeada de tanto amor.

Finalmente y de mala gana abandonaron el cuarto, no sin antes despedirse de la nueva integrante de la familia.

/

Dos meses después.

Un llanto nocturno le hizo despertarse, no era primera vez que sucedía, ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre estaba dispuesto cuando fuese para cubrir las necesidades de su pequeña criatura, Nozomi era muy activa a sus dos meses de vida.

La cuna estaba al lado de la cama matrimonial que compartía con Himuro, este último se encontraba dormido profundamente, había tenido un duro día de trabajo, la bebé no solía causar problemas durante la noche, particularmente en esa ocasión no parecía querer ceder al sueño.

Shun la levantó con cuidado y trató de alimentarla, pero lo rechazó, también verificó si estaba limpia y lo estaba, hace poco rato la había cambiado.

No quería dejar de llorar, no parecía estar enferma ni nada, la meció por todo el cuarto pero su llanto solo aumento en intensidad.

—Nozo –chan vas a despertar a papi y él tiene que trabajar, por favor no llores más lindura—Habló con ternura.

Tatsuya se había acostumbrado a dormir al tenor de los llantos de su pequeña, pero esa vez era demasiado el ruido.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? — Preguntó preocupado mientras se incorporaba y a su vez se rascaba la cabeza.

—Lo lamento Tatsuya, no queríamos despertarte, pero no sé porque le vino un ataque de llanto, ya le tomé la temperatura y no tiene fiebre, tampoco hambre, simplemente no quiere nada…

— No te disculpes Shun, tal vez me echa de menos, no la veo despierta desde ayer, dámela.

Izuki se la entregó, la pequeña no quería dejar su concierto de llantos y ya se estaba colocando colorada…

Himuro la ubicó en su pecho y se recostó en la cama… pareció callarse un momento cuando percibió el aroma de su padre, pasado unos momentos su llanto cedió por completo y pronto comenzó a jugar con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

.

—Oye te he dicho que no es para jugar. — Sonrió mientras miraba con afecto a su bebé.

— Así que de verdad te echaba de menos, es una niña de papi— Shun se recostó al lado acariciando con delicadeza a la bebé quien parecía ya completamente calmada.

—Sí, que te parece, soy su favorito.

— Sólo porque te ve menos no creas, aunque sé serena cuando esta a tu lado, no la culpo también me pasa, me siento seguro contigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Nozomi cayera dormida en los brazos de su padre, Izuki la dejó por fin en su cuna con sumo cuidado de que no fuera a despertarse.

Inmediatamente, se recostó en la cama, ya no quería causarle más molestias al pobre Tatsuya, lo que no sabía era que lo que menos deseaba este era dormir.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que estaban juntos como pareja, pero todavía no lograban consumar su relación de manera carnal, al sentir el calor que despedía el cuerpo del otro tuvo muchas ganas, desde hace unas semanas le apetecía concretar aquel acto que hasta ahora le era tan esquivo, no quería hacer sentir incomodo a Izuki, pero ya había esperado un periodo razonable y ¿Si se lo pedía? ¿Sonaría demasiado atrevido de su parte?

Intentaba imponer algo de autocontrol, como cada noche que pasaba a su lado, ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvo una ronda de sexo gracias a que estuvo los últimos meses prendado consciente o inconscientemente de Shun…

Himuro lo abrazó por la espalda percibiendo el dulce aroma que tanto le gustaba, los sedosos cabellos le hacían cosquilla en la cara, la piel del cuello tan suave, lo apreció tensarse de pronto.

— ¿Que te sucede? —Preguntó con voz ronca en el oído de del otro, este volvió a estremecerse, ese tonó grave y sensual que a cualquiera avergonzaría y su cara se tornó de un color carmín.

—Nada es sólo que estamos muy pegados y… yo…

— ¿Y eso que tiene? somos pareja ¿o no Shun?

—Himuro yo tengo muchas ganas, y creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo…

—Claro, eso es lo que quiero, pero si es solo para darme en el gusto, prefiero esperar, deseo que tú también tengas ganas de dar este paso y que estés preparado para ello.

—Estoy listo, no veo porque debamos esperar más, ya me estoy volviendo casi virgen.

—Jajaja seguramente eres virgen ¿Cierto? Siempre lo fuiste.

—Si soy puro y casto— Rio divertido mientras Tatsuya le acariciaba los hombros y cuello con sus labios.

No podía seguir así, necesitaba algo más además de los toques.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto? Yo jamás haría algo que no desearas Shun.

—Estoy más que seguro, lo he anhelado desde hace tiempo, amor— Izuki se volteó quedando frente a él, se había sacado la lotería, tenía al hombre más cuidadoso, perfecto y amoroso del mundo a su lado, además el tipo estaba como quería.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Nada, es que pensaba en como terminamos así, en un millón de años creí que alguien como tú podría fijarse en mi.

— Deja de ser modesto "chico bonito" me gusta tu rostro sonrojado.

—A mí me gusta tu cara de "nada…"

— Oye Shun déjame, es mi naturaleza.

—Se gentil con esta virgen doncella, oh dulce príncipe —Dijo en tono melodramático.

— Basta, siempre dices cosas raras en momentos culmines.

—Es parte de mi encanto poético Tatsuya. — decidió que ya era suficiente de todo ese dialogo sin sentido.

Unieron sus labios en una lasciva caricia, Himuro coló sus manos por debajo de la ropa del contrario, estrujando con sus manos los rosados botones de su pareja.

—Quítate eso no lo necesitas para lo que vamos a hacer.

—Hace frío, hazlo tú primero, Tatsuya.

Este se incorporó rápido descubriéndose el torso dejando ver su bien esculpido pecho y abdomen, no se cansaría jamás de observar esa maravilla hecha a mano, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana del cuarto era suficiente para dejarle apreciar con detalle el cuerpo del otro.

Prosiguió quitándose los pantalones, quedando únicamente con la ropa interior, Izuki no pudo evitar fijarse en la prominente erección, definitivamente iba a doler.

—Madre santa. —Exclamó cubriéndose los labios.

—Tu turno.

—Oye todavía no estás desnudo, quítate todo.

—Lo mejor para el final, ahora te toca a ti.

— Cierra la cortina, no… no quiero que me veas.

—Eso es injusto.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo nunca has parido y siempre has sido anatómicamente perfecto.

—Eres hermoso, déjame mirarte por favor, prometo amar cada parte de tu ser.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, le daba mucha vergüenza estar en aquella situación, ya de por si se imaginaba demasiado poca cosa para ese hombre, se quitó las prendas e inmediatamente intentó cubrirse con las sabanas.

—Shun eres perfecto.

— Lo dices porque le tienes lastima a la "ex pelota de playa"

—No seas tonto, ven acá. — Lo atrapó entre sus brazos entregándole algo de calor, comenzaron a besarse, esta vez de manera desesperada, ambos querían perder un poco el control.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo Himuro lo cogió suave de la cintura, apegándolo más hacía él mientras repartía calurosas lamidas y pequeñas mordidas por todo el níveo cuerpo.

—Ahh...Tatsuya mmm… déjame, también quiero hacerte sentir bien— Se acomodó librándose del agarré quedando de rodillas frente a él, lo miró de manera lasciva y inclinándose buscó la hombría del contrario, primero acaricio por encima de la tela con los dientes provocando un fuerte estremecimiento, repitió la acción hasta que su miembro se puso tan duro que dolía.

—Hazlo Shun, no me dejes así—Suplicó mientras ahogaba sus gruñidos y gemidos.

Continúo estimulando el ya rígido órgano y con una de sus manos bajó la tela que cubría la erección prominente y se la colocó en la boca probando primero la punta, jugando con ella, luego tomó un poco mas de esa ya dura y caliente carne. Succionó fuerte hasta que sintió como se contraía, repitió la acción, dejando que entrara de lleno en su cavidad bucal, pasaba su lengua por toda la longitud, repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que notó que ya faltaba poco para que terminara.

—Ahh… Shun... Ahhhhh, voy a venirme…

Finalmente se corrió en su boca, relamió el semen que quedó resbalando por la comisura de sus labios, mientras Tatsuya únicamente podía observar la incitante imagen de esa deliciosa boca que había sido profanada por su hombría, Izuki se relamió mientras que se limpiaba con la mano el resto de la semilla que todavía quedaba en su rostro.

El ex Yosen estaba disfrutando al máximo de cada una de las sorpresivas acciones, no pensó jamás que su pareja fuese tan buena, siempre lo vio como alguien que de seguro por su difícil experiencia tendría terror de entregarse al acto amatorio, le sorprendió que casi lo matara de placer a la primera.

—Cierra la boca se te van a meter las moscas Tatsu-chan—Se levantó con algo de dificultad—Cielos estoy fuera de forma me duele la espalda.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó preocupado, mientras se le acercaba para robarle un beso.

—Estoy mejor que nunca, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía de esta manera, quiero más de ti Himuro Tatsuya, hazme el amor…—Exigió de manera suplicante mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, siendo inmediatamente envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

Lo amaba jamás lo dejaría ir… y Tatsuya se juró nuevamente que iba a protegerlo hasta el final, estaba enamorado como jamás pensó que podía estarlo, nuevamente comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, lo acostó sobre la cama para poder tocarlo con mayor comodidad, claro que iba a hacerle el amor cuantas veces quisiera…

— ¡Espera! Primero ponte un condón, aún es muy pronto para tener otro hijo. — Shun tenía razón, no era bueno arriesgarse a darle un hermano a Nozomi siendo ella tan pequeña.

Se acercó al cajón de su velador sacando uno de los forritos y un pequeño pote de lubricante, se colocó el preservativo para enseguida abrir el tarro que contenía esa sustancia viscosa, usualmente no era de utilizar ese tipo de cosas, le gustaba ser más natural al momento de preparar al otro, pero supuso que era lo más fácil en esta situación, no quería dañar a Izuki que desde hace tanto no tenía relaciones con nadie.

—Abre tus muslos— Observó con placer las reacciones físicas de su pareja, como se sonrojaba e intentaba cubrirse, era extraño, algo bipolar en su actuar, un rato alguien salvaje al otro alguien tímido y vergonzoso.

Colocó una de las piernas sobre sus hombros para tener un mejor acceso, visualizo la pequeña entrada y puso algo del frío gel en la zona.

Luego comenzó masajear por toda la zona el pegajoso liquido, provocando leves gemidos por parte del contrario.

—Ah…ah… Tatsuya— Introdujo un dedo dentro de la estrecha cavidad comenzando con pequeños movimientos.

—Es algo incomodo, pero ya verás cómo se sentirá bien después.

-Oh créeme que sé que lo disfrutare.

Siguió estimulando la sensible parte de su cuerpo introduciendo otro dedo mas, realizado el ya cliché movimiento de tijeras, era una sesión de sexo bastante normal y corriente, muy lejos de las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado, aún así era por lejos el mejor acto amatorio que había tenido con alguien, muy especial y lleno de cosas que jamás había sentido antes.

—Mmm…ya estoy listo puedes hacerlo… ahg…

Con cuidado levantó el cuerpo de Shun, dejándolo sentado sobre sus caderas, era la posición más cómoda, Izuki se aferró con las piernas a su cadera, inmediatamente ayudándose de una de sus manos comenzó a introducir su pene en la ya dilatada entrada, al estar encima el menor tenía el control total de la situación.

—Espera…espera, me duele…— Se quejó.

—Tal vez es mejor que paremos. — Sugirió Tatsuya con el dolor de su alma.

—Ni lo pienses—Se sentó completamente en la erección de Himuro haciendo que entrara hasta el fondo, fue intenso, terrible y quiso gritar fuerte de dolor, desde hace mucho no tenía relaciones la última vez fue cuando terminó embarazado de su hija, pero ya no recordaba cómo se sentía hacerlo con alguien a quien amaba, como era disfrutar del sexo ya que todo lo que recibió en ese tiempo fueron golpes y violaciones.

Himuro lo sostuvo mientras penetraba la estrecha entrada ciertamente se encontraba perdido en su propio éxtasis, para él también había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que realizó el acto sexual, no podía moverse con libertad pero Shun lo hacía bastante bien cabalgándolo cada vez más rápido.

—Ahg espera, más despacio… es muy fuerte no vayas a hacerte daño. — El contrario parecía no distinguir el dolor del placer, estaba cegado por las exquisitas sensaciones que le brindaba su dulce amante.

—Mmm… Silencio yo veré hasta donde llegar… ah, ah…— sus gemidos eran altos y escandalosos, podría jurar que sus amigos estaban escuchando todo el bullicio, pero el mayor problema sería que su pequeña terminara por despertarse y comenzar a llorar.

—Ahg, te amo, Shun te amo. — Sus cuerpos calientes se friccionaban con cada movimiento experimentando al máximo las sensaciones que los embargaban, Tatsuya tomó uno de los pezones rosados de su pareja estrujándolo entre sus dedos mientras mordía y lamía el otro, podría estar haciéndole el amor toda la noche, pero sabía que ambos tenían un límite, ya tendrían la vida entera para amarse fuera y dentro de la cama.

— ¡Ahhhh es ahí!— Gritó cuando su punto fue alcanzado, mientras se sacudía comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte ambos al borde del orgasmo, se besaron de forma pasional entrelazando sus manos, "hacer el amor" era algo que pocas veces habían experimentado… "amar" eran palabras mayores que apenas estaban descubriendo ahora.

Los últimos movimientos antes de que Shun terminara entre el abdomen de ambos contrayéndose deliciosamente, apretando ese miembro que insistentemente quería llegar cada vez más profundo, estrujándolo hasta que dejó salir hasta la última gota de su semen, llenando el preservativo.

.

—Ahhhhh te amo— Se desplomó sobre el pecho de su amor siendo envuelto inmediatamente con sus fuertes brazos.

—Yo también te amo Shun, salió con cuidado de él estaba exhausto, Izuki debía estar peor lo había dejado descansar un momento sobre él, con cuidado lo tomó y delicadamente lo recostó cubriéndolo inmediatamente con las cobijas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? — se apresuró en preguntar con visible preocupación mientras se deshacía del condón usado y lo arrojaba a la basura, el ambiente seguía estando muy caliente, luego se aceró a él reiterando alguno mechones de cabello de su frente.

—Tranquilo no me duele nada, estoy de maravilla, un poco cansado y con algo de calor.

Se abrazaron nuevamente…

De pronto el sueño los venció con la satisfacción de haberse tenido el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

/

4 años después.

La pequeña Nozomi era una niña de cabellos azabaches, de larga cabellera, su tez blanca y su atractivo heredado la hacían resaltar de otras niñas de su edad, poseía buen carácter como su "madre" y era muy habladora e inteligente.

Corría por toda la casa de forma inquieta, estaba esperando a sus amigos de la guardería infantil y a sus primos para celebrar, ya que ese día era su cumpleaños número cuatro, se encontraba más inquieta de lo común.

—Te vas a caer de nuevo Nozo-chan— Le dijo Shun a su niña quien no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y siguió en lo suyo.

Había estado terminando de adornar la casa para el esperado evento, pronto el lugar donde vivían se inundaría de pequeños niños corriendo y gritando por todas partes, se sentó a descansar unos momentos su abultado vientre de seis meses no le permitía estar tanto tiempo de pie, esperaba un segundo hijo de Himuro , esta vez sería un varón.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta, supuso que ya estaban llegando los primeros invitados y ¡todavía le faltaba la mitad por terminar!

Nervioso abrió, fijándose en que la figura era más que conocida.

—Atsushi te tardaste ¿Trajiste el pastel?

—Claro Zuki-chin, lo siento tuve que ir a buscar a los gemelos ahora o más tarde no me daba tiempo, chicos entren con cuidado y no tomen nada como lo hablamos en el camino—Le ordenó al par de pequeñas criaturas en comparación a su gran padre, así fue, Atsushi finalmente se hizo cargo su par de hijitos, si bien al principio Seijuro no había querido saber nada de él finalmente aceptó que tuvieran una relación con Murasakibara y desde hace dos años los pequeños emperadores visitaban regularmente la casa donde todavía residía su progenitor, por lo que ambos eran bastante apegados a Nozomi.

— ¡Hoda! ya llegamos Nozo-chin vinimos a comes dunces. —Dijo uno de los pequeños saludando a la niña, ambos eran la viva imagen de Akashi, pero poseían los ojos de color violeta de su padre, además habían heredado de este la obsesión por los dulces y golosinas.

—Ayúdame a colgar los globos no alcanzo. — le pidió Izuki a su amigo, Murasakibara se enterneció, le daba gusto poder compartir el día a día con él.

— Es porque Zuki-chin es pequeño y además esta redondo otra vez. — Respondió con cariño mientras ayudaba a colgar las esferas plásticas.

—No deberían tener la puerta abierta hasta atrás ¿Siempre son tan descuidaos desde que me fui?

Taiga hizo su aparición junto con su familia , desde hace dos tres años había vuelto a vivir con Kuroko, pero el lazo que compartía con los habitantes de ese hogar era tan fuerte que cada fin de semana aparecía junto a su pequeño hijo, esta vez también lo acompañaba Tetsuya y su bebé de no más de cinco meses, al fin el tigre había logrado el perdón de sus pareja y vaya que le había resultado difícil, su hijo mayor Tetsuo ya era todo un niño grande de ocho años, bastante centrado y de baja presencia, le encantaba jugar con sus primos de menor edad y como a Tetsuya amaba cuidar a los pequeños y de grande quería ser maestro de kínder .

—Qué bueno que llegas Gami-chin, falta poner dulces en la piñata, no creas que porque ya no vives aquí te libras de las obligaciones.

— Ya lo sé, les encanta explotarme, por eso me fui— Bromeó Kagami mientras hacía lo que Atsushi le mando.

Kuroko tomó asiento mientras comenzaba a hablar con Izuki.

Faltaba un rato para la hora indicada, dentro de poco llegaría un tropel de niños.

Por último apareció Tatsuya con las ultimas cosas que les faltaban, eran un asco organizando cosas siempre hacían todo a última hora.

— ¡Papá! —gritó la pequeña corriendo al encuentro de Himuro quien de inmediato la alzó y abrazo como solía hacerlo.

—Ya estoy de vuelta mi pequeña, sonrió mientras cargaba a la niña, esos cuatro años lo habían cambiado por completo convirtiéndole en un hombre de familia responsable y sobre todo muy cariñoso y atento.

Al rato después hicieron su aparición el resto de los invitados y como era de suponer el departamento se llenó de niños de todas las edades.

—Jamás pensé que terminaríamos así, esto se está haciendo pequeño, creo que debemos comprar una casa —Dijo Himuro abrazando por detrás a su pareja.

—No sé cómo pasó, pero me alegra que haya sido así. He sido feliz, estos cuatro años.

—Yo también gracias a ti he tenido los mejores años de mi vida.

.

—Gracias a ustedes, pude salir adelante, hace casi cinco años yo estaba perdido en la oscuridad, no pensaba que podía tener un futuro brillante, pero los conocí y me salvaron de todas las maneras posibles, si no me hubiese topado en tu camino probablemente estaría muerto, si ese día el contacto en mi celular hubiera sido cualquier otro y no Taiga, mi historia no sería la misma…

—Pero no fue así y aquí estamos y aquí estaremos antes, ahora y siempre, porque ya no estás solo, no estás solo nunca más…

/

Al final de su duro camino Shun encontró la luz que necesitaba para continuar, Tatsuya encontró un motivo para vivir, Taiga y Atsushi rectificaron sus errores lo mejor que pudieron.

A veces todo puede verse gris, pero cada día amanece, cada mañana sale el sol, aunque haya un montón de nubes que lo cubren.

Esta fue una historia de amistad, de amor.

"Donde menos pensamos muchas veces podemos encontrar un soporte, una familia o alguien que nos tienda una mano… porque nadie está solo, no estamos solos…"

Sé feliz

Porque las injusticias se pagan…

Porque el dolor se supera,

Porque el amor llega,

Porque la verdad existe,

Porque el coraje te levanta,

Porque el miedo te fortalece

Porque los errores te enseñan

Porque nadie es perfecto

Porque nunca estarás solo

L a vida siempre te da una segunda oportunidad.

-FIN

/

**Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia, Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta locura que en un principio parecía muy cruda.**

**Infinitos agradecimientos a todos. **

**Nos leemos en una próxima historia. **


End file.
